In the Not Too Distant Future
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: Join the POM characters as they deal with life in the year 2015. Warning:Sad character death in the beginning.There will be some Skilene. BTW: Anonymous reviews are welcome.Also, the bonus chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Hello and welcome to " In the Not Too Distant Future". Please enjoy. BTW: Sorry if I took anyone's story title. It was one of the first names that popped into my head. Also, the reason why I posted this story was because the idea has been poking me in the back of my head for several weeks and I just had to let it out. LOL .Thank-you for reading this message.

Chapter 1

It's been about five years since Skipper and Marlene had gotten married on May 1st, 2010, under the

_Manhattan Chapel_. The wedding was beautiful and simple, and so was the couple, who decided to go for a

walk around the Central Park Zoo, which still looked the same as it did now. As usual, animals were still

hanging around in their habitats, visiting each other. The weather was sunny and warm, like it was every

time May came around. Yes, all remained the same, except Skipper and Marlene had a four-year-old daughter

with another child on the way. Skipper kept his flipper wrapped around Marlene just in case she fell over and

stood in front of the cave entrance with her at the otter habitat. Meanwhile, their daughter was swimming in

the pond, perfecting dives and the corkscrew move, which she had been capable of doing, ever since the day

she was born. Nobody really knew how she knew that move, but they knew for sure that she had inherited it

from Skipper's side of the family.

About a few minutes later, their daughter swam up to the edge of the pond and rested her arms on the rocks

in front of her. " Momma? Daddy," the child grumbled. " When is my baby sister going to get here?"

" Maddie," Skipper looked down at the young otter, which was marked and looked like Marlene, except she

was black and white like him. She also had his Sapphire Blue eyes, along with his attitude and spirit. " How

many times do we have to tell you," he stated, gently. " It might be a baby brother."

" A baby brother," Maddie raised a doubtful eyebrow with a scoff. " No way. That can never happen, because

I'm the first-born and I'm a girl. So therefore, the new baby must be a girl. Like on Momma's side, nothing but

girls. See? Unlike your side, all you have are brothers and no sisters. Uncle Kowalski, Uncle Private, and Uncle

Rico. See? No sisters."

" I wouldn't be too sure of that," Skipper smirked at his daughter's rant. " I actually have a sister, who is

older than me. Way older. Or was."

" Was," Maddie cocked her head to the side. " What happened to her?"

" I'm afraid that's classified," Skipper sighed, hesitantly. The young otter drooped her head. She really

wanted to know what happened to her father's sister.

" That's what you always say," Maddie whined as she climbed out of the pond and up to her parents. "

Besides. I don't know the meaning of the word "classified"."

" It means it's top secret," Skipper retorted, informatively. " As in, I'm not going to tell you."

" Skipper," Marlene grumbled, holding onto her stomach with one paw. " I don't feel well. I think my water

just broke."

" Oh great calamari," Skipper panicked, picked Marlene up bridal style, and dashed inside the cave. " It's

coming! Mads!? Get your Aunt Doris over here! Pronto!" It is true; Kowalski and Doris got married, shortly

after Skipper and Marlene did, and had two daughters, who were only a year apart.

" But," Maddie stuttered.

" Go," Skipper shouted from further inside the cave. " I'll handle the rest here!" Maddie did as she was told

and scampered off toward the dolphin aquarium, where some of her relatives lived. Meanwhile, Skipper

grabbed a walkie-talkie and waited for someone to answer at the headquarters.

" Hello," an intelligent voice boomed from the walkie-talkie.

" Kowalski," Skipper stumbled over his words, nervously. " This is Skipper. Marlene's having the baby and…"

" And now you are in panic mode, like the time when Marlene was having Maddie," Kowalski calmly retorted. "

Say no more. I'll be right over with the basic delivery supplies. Oh? Do you need me to go get..."

" Doris?," Skipper finished his sentence. " No. I've already sent Maddie to go get her."

" Alright," Kowalski shrugged. " I'll just grab the basic delivery items and come over then." Simultaneously, he

and Skipper both shut off the walkie-talkies and went about their business.

Five minutes later, Maddie, Kowalski, and Doris, along with their daughters, gathered at Marlene's habitat,

ready to aid in any way possible. Private and Rico, who were unaware of this, were over at the mother

duck's, babysitting the ducklings, while the mother went to go gather food. Skipper sat by the bed and

latched onto Marlene's paw, allowing her to squeeze his flipper when it was necessary. Meanwhile, Kowalski

set out some blankets, hot water, and other supplies, near Marlene's bed. Doris gathered some nursing

supplies from her medical bag, such as a baby scale, a ruler, and several other items, and set them down on

a wooden table, near the couch.

Soon, about fifteen minutes later, the baby was born. It was a male penguin with soft, gray down feathers

that tickled like dandelions on a person's nose. He had Marlene's brown eyes and was built a lot like Skipper,

along with his appearance. The parents, along with the others in the habitat, smiled widely at the newborn,

which was now wrapped in a blue blanket and cradled in Marlene's arms.

Skipper, who's flipper had finely felt better after Marlene had almost squeezed the living daylights out of it,

scooted up closer to Marlene and leaned his head on her shoulder, admiring the newborn.

Meanwhile, outside, Maddie paced back and forth in front of her cousins, making them quiver. One was at the

edge of the pond, while the other was keeping afloat in the water. " Arg," the young otter groaned,

impatiently. " How long does it take for a baby to get here?"

" Depending on the species of animal," a female penguin, a year younger than Maddie, with round

eyeglasses looked up and took a flipper to her beak. " I'd say, approximately three weeks to two years."

" I meant how long does it take for a baby to be born on it's due date, Barbara," Maddie stopped pacing to

squint her eyes at the penguin with glasses. She appeared a lot like Kowalski, only thinner, feminine, and

had Doris' brown eyes, along with black and white feathers.

" Oh," Barbara drooped her head then glanced up at Maddie. " In that case, it can take anywhere from a few

minutes to possibly a few hours or so."

" Or so," Maddie raised an eyebrow.

" Birth times vary," Barbara shrugged. Maddie then stared at Barbara, still keeping her eyebrow raised. "

What," she squeaked. " I don't know everything."

" Obviously not, Barbara Kiara Sergeant," a gray, female dolphin with blue eyes, scoffed. She was the same

exact age as Maddie, only she was a few weeks older. " Remember the time when you thought that " Hang

man" actually involved hanging a real man then you found out it was just some guessing game, that our

daddy and uncles were playing?"

" Stay out of this, Debra," Barbara snapped, glaring at her sister. " Besides. At least I wasn't the one, who

thought that the Boogey Monster was real. Eh? Debs?"

" I swear, I thought I saw it in the tank, Bar-Bar," Debra glared back. " It was coming right toward me."

" Yeah," Maddie chuckled as she folded her arms. " To say 'boo' to you?"

" Madeline Laura Sergeant," Debra curled her flippers, underneath the water and clenched her teeth. "That

was you?"

" Guilty as charged, Debra Nora Sergeant," Maddie snort laughed, mocking her cousin.

Debra narrowed her eyes at her." Oh, you're guilty alright," the dolphin growled. " Now, here comes the

charge!"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Whoa! I cannot believe that Maddie scared Debra into thinking the Boogie Monster was after her. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 2. See how Maddie reacts to Debra's sudden outburst. Also find out the girl's reaction to the new baby, along with it's name. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: I gave some of the characters full names, because I thought it would be an excellent addition to this story, plus I like to create them. Also the _Manhattan Chapel_ is not a real place as far as I know of. I just made it up. Thank-you for reading this message.


	2. Chapter 2

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were awesome. Now here's the next chapter. BTW: Chapter updates will be unpredictable, due to school and homework assignments. Anyways. Please enjoy. Warning: I may revise this chapter, again.

Chapter 2

She jumped out of the water, towards Maddie. Maddie did a back flip and landed in front of the cave's

entrance. Debra landed on the edge of the rocks then slid back into the water.

" Ha," the otter scoffed. " Nice try, Debs. You'll have to get up pretty early to attack me, Madeline Laura

Sergeant."

" No fair," Debra yelled then pointed one of her flippers at Maddie. " You have arms and legs!"

" Yeah? So," she put her paws on her hips. " If your Momma can walk on dry land then so can you. It's not

that hard."

" Kids," Skipper shouted from inside the cave. " There's someone here we'd like you to meet!"

" Oh, goodie," Maddie screeched and pranced around cheerfully while clapping her paws together. " My baby

sister's here! Excuse me for a moment." She turned around and dashed into the cave.

Debra and Barbara glanced over at each other with raised eyebrows. " Come on," Barbara shrugged. " We

better go follow her."

" Barbara," Debra fake smiled. " Incase you haven't noticed, I can't walk on dry land! I don't even see how

it's even possible for Momma to do it!"

" Sorry," Barbara scoffed then took a flipper to her beak, getting lost in her train of thought. " You know? The

whole Momma being able to walk on land and the whole us and Maddie existing thing, kind of strikes me

curious as well. Perhaps, I'll ask Daddy about it later. Oh? Can you crawl on land?"

" I'll give it a go," Debra shrugged then started climbing onto the rocks.

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Maddie was still rushing to where her parents and everyone else were. As soon

as she had reached them, she tried to stop quickly next to Skipper, who was still sitting by Marlene's

bedside, but smacked right into him, instead. He felt the smack and turned around, swiftly to find his

daughter, sitting on the floor.

" Whoa," Skipper chuckled as he helped Maddie up. " Do I look like a crash pad to you?"

" Sorry," she spoke, apologetically. " I tried to stop sooner, but my feet were slippery."

" Uh-huh," Skipper stated with a smile.

" Maddie," Doris interrupted, while she was packing up some of her medical equipment, into her bag. " Where

are Debra and Barbara?"

" They're still outside," Maddie shrugged. " They should be here soon."

" Well, while we're waiting," Marlene began. " How would you like to see the new baby?"

" Boy, would I," she cheered, happily.

" Then come here then," Skipper waved a flipper over to Maddie. When she came to him, he picked her up off

of the floor and held her in his flippers.

" Are you ready," Marlene smiled as she grabbed a hold of part of the blanket that was covering the baby

penguin's face.

" Yep," Maddie nodded her head.

" Say hello to your baby brother," Marlene stated as she flipped the blanket over, revealing the baby. "

Maximillion O'Reilly Sergeant. Max or Maxi, for short."

" Yay," Maddie clapped then folded her arms. " See, Daddy? I told you it would be a…Wait? What? A baby

brother?"

" Afraid so," Skipper smirked down at her. " And you get to help your momma and I take care of him."

" Oh," Maddie softened her voice, trying not to sound disappointed. " That's nice."

" Hey," Barbara squeaked as she and Debra entered the cave, running out of breath. " What'd we miss?"

" Not much girls, just the look on Maddie's face when she saw the baby," Kowalski retorted with a smile as

he waddled next to Doris.

" So, how did the baby turn out," Debra raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

" See him for yourself," Doris pointed to Max. Debra and Barbara went over to Marlene's bed and looked at

the baby penguin.

" Fascinating," Barbara smiled then scratched her head. " Was he born or hatched? Because, I'm confused

here. Also. How is the whole intermixing of species like this possible?"

Kowalski waddled over and laid a flipper on Barbara's shoulder. Next, he leaned down and whispered into

her ear. " We'll talk about that later, when you're older," he stated. " Okay?"

" Okay," Barbara retorted with a sigh as Kowalski stood back up.

" Wow," Debra smiled as she observed Max. " He looks like a fluffy cotton ball."

" That's the way all baby penguins look when they first arrive," Marlene smiled.

" What happens after they first arrive," Barbara looked up at Marlene with a raised eyebrow.

" Their down feathers begin to change into swimming feathers within the first month of their lives," Doris

answered as she moved next to Kowalski. " Like yours did."

" I had down feathers," Barbie looked at her parents, feeling confused.

" Barbara," Skipper began, informatively. " Every penguin that you've met and every penguin, you haven't

met, that's older than two years, have all had down feathers that have changed into swimming feathers."

" Wow," Barbara retorted, raising both of her eyebrows. " Fascinating. That's definitely going into my " New

Things I Learned Today" book. But, I'm half dolphin and half penguin though. Wouldn't that have affected the

physiology and genes of how long it took for my feathers to change compared to a full-blooded penguin?"

" We thought it would," Kowalski shrugged. " Surprisingly though, the penguin half of your physiology and

genes wasn't interfered with. However, the dolphin half of you still remains a mystery, seeing it has not

really surfaced. I'm beginning to wonder if the genes on that side are all recessive."

" Interesting," Barbara muttered to her self then looked up at Maddie. Her eyes were wide open, but she

was staring down into space. " What's up with Maddie? She looks like she just saw an ectoplama."

"She thought that she was going to get a sister," Skipper looked down at Barbara. " And was surprised

when she found out she got a brother, instead."

" So, what's the baby's name, anyway," Barbara questioned as she kept her eyes fixed on the baby.

" Maximillion O'Reilly Sergeant," Marlene retorted, proudfully. " Max or Maxi, for short."

" O'Reilly," Debra raised an eyebrow then chuckled. " What kind of a silly middle name is that?"

" It's Irish and it also happens to be my silly, middle name, too," Skipper smirked at her as he pointed at

himself. " Thank-you very much."

" Oh," Debra lowered her head then glanced up. " Sorry about that, Uncle Skipper. I didn't know."

" It's alright, Debra," Skipper waved his flipper then thought to him self. _Skipper O'Reilly Sergeant. What was _

_my momma thinking when she gave me that name? Oh, well. At least mine isn't Kokomo like Kowalski's, or _

_S__andrea like Rico's, or Catsafrakis like Private's, or Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious like Tina's. He he. Poor Tina. It's _

_no wonder why she's not alive._

" Come on," Kowalski whispered, quietly into Doris' ear. " We should probably leave Marlene and Skipper

alone with their new baby."

" Yeah," Doris whispered back. " We probably should." She raised her voice. " Okay, girls," Doris looked down

at her daughters with a smile. " It's time to go home."

" Aww," Barbara moaned. " But we want to stay here with the baby. Most importantly, I'd like to observe his

growth patterns and behavior, find out if any parts of his physiology and genes are by any chance interfered

with."

" No buts'," Kowalski retorted, flatly. " You can observe Max later. Now say goodbye." The girls, along with

Kowalski and Doris, said goodbye then left the cave.

After they left the cave, Skipper sat Maddie back down on the floor and began talking to Marlene. " So,"

Skipper raised an eyebrow. " Divide and conquer chores?"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Skipper's sister's full name was Tina Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Sergeant? Wow. That's a mouthful. Hmm? Barbara brought up some good questions is this chapter. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 3. Catch Marlene's answer to Skipper's question. Also see how the family deals with Max. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: Just so everyone knows. I know it's impossible for animals of different species to reproduce and I also know dolphins can't really walk on land and help out with births. LOL. But it is fanfiction after all. Also, if anybody is out of character, I apologize for it. Thank-you for reading this message.


	3. Chapter 3

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were incredible. Now here comes the next chapter. Please enjoy. BTW: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 3

" Might as well," Marlene nodded her head as she looked at Skipper with a smile. " I call first dibs on rocking

the baby to sleep."

" Okay," Skipper rubbed the bottom of his beak with his flipper. " I call first dibs on bath time. After all, I am a

penguin, myself, and baby penguins' feathers are fragile."

" Alright," Marlene raised an eyebrow. " I call diaper duty. At least I know I'll stay clean, unlike the time you

tried to change Maddie's diaper when she was a baby."

" She got a hold of the baby powder and squirted me in the face with it, followed by a head-butt," he

snapped. " What else was I suppose to do?"

" You could've kept the powder out of her reach, so she couldn't squirt you, plus you could have easily

avoided the head-butt," Marlene poked Skipper in the beak with one of her fingers, causing him to blush.

" Alright," Skipper grumbled then smiled. " You can have diaper duty, but I call dibs on feeding time."

" Why feeding time," Maddie squeaked from behind her father.

" Because, unlike otters, baby penguins eat regurgitated food from adult penguins," Skipper responded as

the otter blankly stared at him. " I've known this since after your Uncle Kowalski hatched."

" Oh," Maddie then raised an eyebrow. " What does regurgitate mean?"

" I'll explain later," Skipper stated. " Look. Why don't you go over and play with Barbara and Debra, okay?"

" Can I play with J.J. and London, instead," Maddie smiled, hopefully. " I haven't seen them in forever."

" Maddie," Marlene chuckled. " You saw them yesterday."

" I know," Maddie shrugged. " But I like going over to the lemur habitat. Everything is so much fun over there,

like the bounce house. One time, I jumped so high, I felt like I had gone into outside space. So, can I please

go over to J.J. and London's? Please with sardines on top?"

" I don't know," Skipper stated skeptically, his paranoia and paternal instincts taking over at the same time. "

Ringtail's kids have been known to get into a lot of trouble, not to mention the time one of them fell off of the

bounce house and nearly broke their neck. What do you think, Marlene?"

" You can go," Marlene stated to Maddie, quickly.

" Yay," Maddie cheered.

" But you can't go on the bounce house, unless a responsible adult animal is there to watch you," Marlene

stated in a stern tone as she eyed her. " Okay? And by responsible, I mean Maurice or July has to be there."

" Aww," Maddie lowered her head. " But they are fun spoilers."

" Marlene," Skipper squeaked then whispered. " Are you sure about this?"

" Of course, I'm sure," Marlene whispered back then smirked. " Plus, it would give us more quiet time with the

baby."

" Oh," Skipper widened his eyes. " I like the way you think. Come on, Maddie. Let's get you over to Ringtail's

place." _Ugh. I dread having to go over there, especially since there is more than one ring-tailed lemur running _

_about. Be strong Skipper. Be strong. You're only going over there to drop Maddie off then be on your merry way._

" Okay," Maddie retorted as her father waddled up to her, grabbed her by the paw, and began exiting the

cave.

" I'll be back in a few minutes," Skipper turned his head to smile and wave at Marlene. " Love you and don't

stop being cute and naive. Okay?"

" Okay. Love you, too Skipper," Marlene smiled and waved back then shouted. " Be careful!"

As soon as Skipper and Maddie exited the otter cave, they went over to the lemur habitat. Fortunately, for

Skipper, Maurice was watching the kids, while King Julien and his wife, July, went out for a walk around the

park.

" Hey, Maurice," Skipper shouted as he waved at the Aye-Aye, who was watching the young lemurs play "

Hide and Seek". London, who was several months younger than Maddie, was winning against J.J., who was

only a few weeks older than Maddie. Both were laughing as they chose some of the same hiding spots over

and over, again, without even realizing it.

Maurice, who was also laughing, turned his attention to Skipper. " Hey, Skipper," he stated then looked down

at Maddie. " I see you brought Maddie with you."

" Yeah," Skipper stated in a hesitant. " She wanted to come over and play with Ringtail's kids."

" Oh," Maurice stated with a smile. " Well, she came over at a good time. J.J. and London could use some

more players."

" Why aren't you playing with them, Maurice," Maddie raised an eyebrow.

" Because the last time I played " Hide and Seek" with them, I got a slip-disk and a bruised collar bone,"

Maurice groaned as his back ached.

" What's a slip-disk," Maddie cocked her head to the side.

" Hey Mads," J.J. shouted from his hiding spot and waved. " Over here!" He was hiding on top of one of the

trees. J.J. looked exactly like his father, except he did not wear a leafy crown nor did he ever want to wear

one.

" Coming," Maddie turned her head and shouted. She then turned to her father and gave him a tight hug

before running off. " Bye, Daddy!"

" Bye, Maddie," Skipper shouted as he watched his daughter run off to play with the lemurs. " Behave

yourself!"

" Okay," Maddie shouted back as her voice began to trail off.

" Forgive me for intruding," Maurice stated, slowly with a frown. " But is Maddie starting to ask a lot of

questions."

" Yes," Skipper raised an eyebrow and turned to Maurice. " Why?"

" J.J.'s been doing that for the past three days and it's driving me crazy," Maurice grumbled.

" Tell me about it," Skipper rolled his eyes. " This morning, Maddie kept asking me when the baby was

suppose to get here, what's a stork, why are there babies, why are there names, why I get feed the baby

and Marlene doesn't, where do babies come from…It's a long list."

" Whoa," Maurice widened his eyes, raised an eyebrow. " So, why do you get to feed the baby and not

Marlene, anyway and when did it get here?"

" To answer your first question, it's because the new baby is a penguin," Skipper stated. " And baby

penguins need a parent to regurgitate food for them and since I am the only parent penguin, it's my

responsibility to feed him. And to answer your second question, Max arrived about fifteen minutes, ago."

" Max," Maurice questioned. " That's what you and Marlene named him?"

" Maximillion O'Reilly Sergeant, actually," Skipper smiled. " Max or Maxi, for short."

" Oh," Maurice pondered about the name then smiled. " Nice one."

" Thanks. I should probably get going," Skipper looked over at the otter habitat then turned to leave. " I've

got to help Marlene take care of the baby. See ya, Maurice. I'll be back to pick up Maddie at 1800 hours for

dinner. Alright?"

" Alright," Maurice waved. " See ya, Skipper." He then turned his full attention back to the lemurs and the

otter, playing.

" Hey," London snapped at Maddie, who had found her hiding spot. She had managed to wedge her self,

inside the bounce house." How did you know where to find me," London cried. She had light gray fur with a

splash of black over her left eye and a black and white tail, like her mother. London also wore a leafy tiara on

her head with a large purple dot in the middle of it. It was her favorite possession and she did not ever want

to part with it.

" Lucky guess," Maddie smiled as she peeked through the air passage part of the bounce house. " I'm

related to the penguins. Remember? Plus this is the third time in a row you have hidden in this spot." London

groaned then went to climb out, but got stuck halfway. " Do you need any help," the young otter raised an

eyebrow.

" Me," London fake smiled then shook her head from side to side several times. " No. I…I can get myself out,

just fine." The lemur kept struggling to get free, but it was no use. " Okay," she scoffed then squeaked. "

Help." Maddie grabbed London by both of her paws and pulled backwards with every ounce of strength she

had. About a few seconds later, London came flying out and landed on the ground, taking Maddie with her.

Silently, both girls sat up and looked at each other. Soon, both of the girls bursted out laughing. This was the

most fun they have ever had and now it was time to find J.J.'s hiding spot.

Soon, six o'clock rolled by and Skipper came back to pick up Maddie. King Julien and his wife July, were

already back from their stroll around the park and sitting on their bamboo thrones. " So," Skipper began as

he waddled home with his daughter. " Did you have fun?"

" Yes," Maddie smiled then stopped dead in her tracks. " Daddy? I was wondering. Can I stay over at the

lemurs', tonight, after dinner? I asked them already and they said it was okay, if you said it was okay."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Skipper got squirted with baby powder and got head-butted by Maddie when she was a baby? LOL. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 4. Catch Skipper's response to Maddie's question. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW:I got the name London from " The Suite Life of Zack and Cody". The lemur named after her kind of acts like her, except she's friendlier and uses her brain more. Also J.J. just came from the POM episode " Paternal Eggstinct". I couldn't really think of any other name to give the other lemur besides that, but it seems to fit him. Anyways. Thank-you for reading this message.


	4. Chapter 4

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were fantastic. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. BTW:Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 4

" I'll think about it," Skipper retorted. " But, I'll have to discuss it with your Momma first."

" Why do you and Momma always have to discuss things," Maddie raised an eyebrow as she looked up at

her father.

" It's what married couples do," Skipper smiled at her. " They discuss decisions with each other before

acting, most of the time."

" Oh," Maddie looked down at her feet then looked back up at Skipper. " Okay."

A few minutes later, the two arrived at the otter habitat and sat down at the wooden table, which was

placed right in the middle of the cave. Marlene and Max were already sitting there, waiting for them. Max

was placed in a high chair, at the corner of the table, between Skipper and Marlene. Skipper was sitting at

the end of the table, while the otters took the sides. They all stared down at the fish and clam casserole

that was placed before them at the center of the table. Soon, the family served the food with a plastic

spoon and began eating it until only a few slices were left over.

After that, Maddie walked up to Skipper with her eyes wide. " Daddy," she squeaked. " Is that what

regarlicate means?"

" It's regurgitate," Skipper spoke slowly then went back to normal. " And yes that's what it means."

" Eww," Maddie scrunched her face. " Gross! You didn't have to do that to me when I was a baby, did you?"

" No," Skipper chuckled.

" Good," Maddie let out a relieved sigh.

" Wow, Maddie," Marlene stated as she sat Max down in his crib to rest. The crib was placed right at the end

of Marlene's bed. " You sure have been asking a lot of questions lately," she then walked over to Skipper

and Maddie.

" And so has J.J.," Skipper smirked then pointed back toward the lemur habitat. " At least that's what

Maurice has told me."

" It must be an age group thing," Marlene put a paw to her chin. " After all, he is four years old like Maddie

is."

" You know," Skipper put a flipper on the bottom of his beak. " You're probably right. Though, I don't

remember asking that many questions, myself, when I was that age."

" Funny," Marlene mumbled. " Neither do I."

" Hold up," Maddie raised her voice. " You don't remember anything about being my age?"

" Well, Maddie," Marlene stuttered. " It's been awhile, which is probably why your daddy and I don't

remember being that age all that well."

" That's sad," Maddie lowered her head then raised it. " But you do remember being my age, don't you?"

" Yes," Skipper stated. " But only bits and pieces though."

" Same here," Marlene shrugged. Maddie lowered her head back down, again. Skipper took this moment to

discuss what Maddie had asked him earlier, on the way back home. " I think that's a great idea," she

whispered with a smile then spoke up. " Maddie? You're daddy and I discussed what you wanted to do

tonight and we've decided it's okay if you sleep over at the lemurs' habitat."

" I can," Maddie raised her head with joy filled eyes.

" Yes," Skipper nodded his head, sounding a little unsure.

" Oh, thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you," Maddie cheered as she hugged both of her parents at the same

time.

"As long as you promise to behave yourself and don't come back acting like Ringtail and his kids, okay,"

Skipper smirked.

" I promise," Maddie smiled then ran over to her bed, which was the couch, and gathered up her pillow and

blanket, hastily and stuffed them into a small, purple backback. Skipper and Marlene watched with wide eyes

as Maddie grabbed her stuff swiftly and began heading toward the cave entrance. " Okay," she turned

to her parents as she slid the straps on her backback onto her shoulders. " I'm ready. Let's go."

The couple looked at each other and chortled. " If you want," Skipper whispered to Marlene. " I'll stay here

and watch Max, while you take Maddie over to the lemurs. Get some momma/ daughter time, you know."

" Thanks, Skipper," she smiled then kissed Skipper on the side of the beak. Next, she walked up to Maddie,

grabbed one of her paws and left through the cave entrance toward the lemurs' place. After she had gotten

to the lemurs' place, she talked to the adult lemurs, dropped off Maddie with J.J. and London, who were

jumping on the bounce house, and walked back home.

Once she came back home, she spotted Skipper over by the wooden, rocking crib. He had his flippers

crossed on top of the guardrail with his head rested on them. Skipper was looking down, smiling widely at

Max, who was still half awake before Marlene and Maddie had left. Soon, he began singing a lullaby in a

very soft, soothing voice then began gently rocking the red colored crib. " _Close your eyes. Do not peep, _

_because it is_ _time for sleep_," Marlene carefully and quietly tiptoed up to Skipper, while listening to the lullaby.

" _Cover up with your sheet. For morning will come with a sunny greet._" Smiling from ear to ear, with her teeth

showing, the otter folded her arms. Suddenly her eyes began glistening. The last time she had heard

Skipper sing like that was when he had serenaded her with the Spanish guitar on their first honeymoon. It

was one of the sweetest and most cherishible things he had ever done for her. Marlene continued listening

in on the song, still letting Skipper be unaware that she was there. " _Now rest your head relaxingly and let _

_your mind drift naturally._ Good-night, Maxi." Skipper ruffled the feathers on Max's head then turned around

and found himself face to face with Marlene. She was still staring at him with a grin plastered on her face. "

Marlene," the penguin's pupils in his eyes dilated as he stumble backwards, almost running into the crib. "

How long have you been standing there?"

" Before you started singing," Marlene uttered.

" Oh," Skipper rubbed the back of his head with one of his flippers. " Why didn't you say anything?"

" I was, but I didn't want to interrupt a daddy/son moment," she muttered as she leaned close to her

husband's face. They were only standing a few inches apart.

" Marlene that's very nice of you, but why'd you let me take your bedtime duty," Skipper smirked at Marlene

as his eyes returned to normal and he stood up straight. " You could've stopped me anytime, you know?"

" I wanted to see what you were going to do first, before I handed the job over to you tomorrow night,"

Marlene stated with a serious face then went back to jolly. " And you did fantastic. Where did you learn that

song from?"

" I made it up before Maddie was born," Skipper shrugged, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks.

" You made it up," Marlene raised an eyebrow, feeling impressed. Skipper nodded his head at her.

" Yep," Skipper slightly smiled as he looked down, off to the side of his feet. " Just like I did when I sung that

song to you on our honeymoon. Let me tell you, it took me from the first day I fell in love with you to write

out that whole entire song and rehearse it, along with playing the Spanish guitar, which I was given for my

thirteenth birthday, by my daddy."

" Wow," Marlene widened her eyes. " I never would've guessed you were the musical type."

" Neither did I," he then looked up at Marlene. " Until I met you." Soon, the couple had exchanged a kiss and

pulled apart. Suddenly, Marlene felt dizzy and nearly stumbled onto the floor, almost passing out. Luckily,

Skipper caught her and help her stand back up, but kept a hold of her arms. " Marlene," he squeaked with a

slight panicky tone in his voice. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah," Marlene rested a paw on her head. " I think so. You know, I've kind of been feeling like this ever

since after Max was born. I'm beginning to wonder if my body is trying to recooperate itself too fast."

" Come on," Skipper turned and wrapped one his flippers around her shoulder. " Let's get you to bed.

Maybe, you'll feel better in the morning." Soon, the couple walked over to the bed and laid down. Marlene

slept on the left side, while Skipper slept on the right. In between them laid a long, blue body pillow, which

had kept the couple separated at night, incase either of them ever sleep kicked or punched.

The next day, things were not getting any better for Marlene. She had passed out three times within the

first few hours of the morning. Once at the table, another time walking toward the bathroom, and again by

the pond.

Skipper, who was completely worried, began squawking when Alice stomped by. Alice heard him and turned

her head toward the otter habitat. She had seen Marlene passed out in front of the cave entrance, with

Skipper standing by her side. Alice swiftly ran toward the back entrance, which was a gate, walked into the

habitat, picked up Marlene, and took her to the zoo veterinarian, immediately.

After she had taken Marlene to the zoo veterinarian, she sat her down on the examination table. Next, the

vet came over, observed Marlene, and ran some tests on her before coming up with the final result. " Oh,

no," the vet lowered his voice, which had contained an Irish accent. " Not good."

" What is it," Alice shrugged.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Skipper made up a lullaby before Maddie was ever born and wrote a song for Marlene and sang it to her during their honeymoon? Aww. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 5. Find out what's wrong with Marlene. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: Sorry if I'm tormenting any fellow Marlene or Skilene fans here. It was just an idea that popped into my head. It will also connect with another story that I'm writing as a branch to this as well. The story is called " Meet the Sergeants, in 2023", which takes place eight years later when the kids and other characters are older. Also. Just to let everyone know, I'm not much of a song writer. I did come up with the words to Skipper's lullaby by myself, but if you want to know what the lullaby's supposed to sound like, please listen to the bedtime song from " The Rugrats Movie". What? I thought it was cute. LOL. Anyways. Thank-you for reading this message.


	5. Chapter 5

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were awesome. Now here comes the next chapter. BTW: This chapter may be revised, again. Warning:This is probably one of the second saddest chapters I have ever written for any of my stories. I take that back. It is the saddest chapter I've ever written, at all. Well it's sad to me at least, because I was practically in tears typing and revising this. Anyways. Please grab a box of tissues and enjoy.

Chapter 5

" She has internal bleeding," the vet stated, informatively. " And an advanced case at that. I'm afraid I won't

be able to save her."

" What do you mean you won't be able to save her," Alice put her hands on her hips.

" She's bleeding on the inside so fast that I can't stop it," he sighed. " I'm afraid I'm going to have to put her

under euthanasia."

Little did they know, Skipper was sitting on a sill, listening in on their conversation through an opened

window. " No," Skipper whispered as he shook then lowered his head. He had left Private in charge of

watching Max at the HQ, until he got back from visiting Marlene, but first he had to wait for Alice and the vet

to leave the room.

After they had left the room, Skipper slipped through the window and dashed over to where Marlene was

laying down. He looked up at her, not knowing what to say. Marlene was lying down on the examination

table, staring at the ceiling and sighing. She did not even notice that Skipper was there, until she heard a

slight cough. Marlene then turned her head down toward Skipper and gave him a little smile. " Hey, Skipper,"

she stated hoarsely as she slowly sat up.

" Hey, Marlene," Skipper waved at her, while trying to hold back his tears. " Mind if I join you?"

" Sure," Marlene shrugged. " Go ahead." Skipper smiled then hopped upon the examination table. When he

got up there, he sat to the right of Marlene. Soon, the couple turned their heads toward each other and

began talking, again.

" So, I, uh, heard the news," Skipper's voice shook. He was still trying to hold back his tears, but it was

making it harder for him to speak.

" Yeah," Marlene hung her head, getting on the verge of tears, as well. " I kind of figured that. So, um, how

much of it did you hear?"

" The whole thing," Skipper retorted, flatly then sighed. " I'm really going to miss you."

" You don't have to miss me, Skipper," Marlene raised her head then poked Skipper in the chest with her

paw. " Because, I'll always be right here, in your heart."

Skipper reached up and placed one of his flippers on her paw. " Five years of marriage and I still don't get

you," his voice changed to normal. " You're about to die, but yet you manage to find a positive way to look at

it."

" It's just the way I am," Marlene chuckled, weakly. Suddenly, the couple heard footsteps outside of the

room.

" I should probably get going," Skipper lowered and cradled Marlene's paw in both of his flippers, with one

and the top and the other on the bottom. " Unless, you'd prefer me to stay here with you, until…"

" Skipper," Marlene gently spoke as she placed her other paw on top of Skipper's flipper, which was covering

her other paw. " You don't have to watch me go through this."

" I know," Skipper gave a weak smile. Eventually, he could no longer hold back his tears and began sniffling.

" But I want to make sure that when you go down, you go down softly. That, and I'd like to spend time with

you for the remainder of our marriage. You know, for the 'til death or 'til we part part of the vow."

" Oh, Skipper," she smiled back with a tear strolling down her cheek as she wrapped her free paw around

Skipper's neck. " That is so sweet of you." Skipper removed the flipper that he had on Marlene's other paw

and wrapped it around Marlene's torso. After they hugged, the couple exchanged their last, but one of their

longest kisses then pulled back.

Soon, the vet had reentered his office and went to go pick-up Marlene. He stopped when he had noticed

that there was a penguin sitting beside the otter. " Hello there, my flippered friend," he stated as he looked

down at Skipper. " Came to visit your friend, I see." Skipper nodded his head at the vet as he let tears roll

down the sides of his face. He was still uneasy about being around the vet, seeing that he still hated

needles, but since this was Marlene's final moment, he decided to bear it and stay put." Well, I'm sorry to

say this, but visiting hours are over," he moaned. " Now please go back to your habitat." Skipper shook his

head from side to side. " Alright," the vet muttered. " But I fear I must warn you that what you are about to

see may traumatize you for life." Skipper narrowed his eyes at the vet then turned his attention back to

Marlene. " Okay. You can stay," the vet shrugged then went to go pull out a drug filled syringe. " Might as

well get this done and over with."

" Well," Skipper whispered as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. " I guess this is where we say good-bye. '

Bye, Marlene."

" 'Bye, Skipper," Marlene whispered back as she wiped the tears out of her eyes as well then took in a deep

breath. " Here goes nothing." Soon, the vet had entered the syringe into Marlene's neck, about a few

seconds later, her body laid motionless on the examination table.

Skipper, who still had a hold of Marlene's limp paw, bursted out into tears and wrapped his flippers around

his wife's shoulders. About a half an hour later, after the vet had taken Marlene's motionless body away to

have it buried at the wildlife animal cemetery, Skipper decided to head for home out of the window he had

gone through. On his way out, he spotted Kowalski who had been watching most of the time, after Skipper

had sneaked inside. He had a expression of sorrow on his face, but did not show any signs of crying, yet.

Skipper, who had finally calmed down from crying, stopped in front of Kowalski for a moment and began

staring at him. Suddenly, tears began forming in his eyes, again and he lunged forward, wrapping his

flippers around Kowalski's torso. Soon, he began bawling uncontrollably. Kowalski, who was a little stunned

by this, hugged Skipper back and patted his back with one of his flippers.

" Come on," Kowalski uttered after they released each other. " Let's get you to the HQ."

" Can we take the long way back, please," Skipper sniffled as he finally stopped weeping, again. " I kind of

want to wipe the egg off of my face."

" What egg," Kowalski shrugged, jokingly.

" You know what I mean," Skipper groaned with a slight smile as he hopped off of the windowsill and began

heading toward the direction of the HQ.

Kowalski rolled his eyes and smirked a little before racing to catch up to Skipper. As soon as he caught up to

Skipper, he began speaking to him. " Hey, Skipper," he uttered, mirthfully. " What did the photographer say

to the golfer?"

" Watch the birdie," Skipper groaned as he looked at Kowalski, while wiping his eyes with his flippers.

Kowalski raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. " I've heard that joke before."

" You have," Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

" About several times," Skipper rolled his bloodshot eyes then looked back at Kowalski. " Anyways, thanks

for trying to cheer me up. It means a lot to me."

" Don't mention it," Kowalski smiled. " What did the parent cows say to their calf?"

" I don't know," Skipper shrugged as he finished wiping the tears out of his eyes. " What?"

________________________________________________________________________________________

(Bawling) I can't believe Marlene is gone. Where's my tissues? Oh, there they are. (grabs a tissue and blows nose)( Bawling stops) Much better.(sniffles).Gah!(covers face) Please don't hurt me. It was just an idea that I had swimming around in my head. I know it's cliche to have the father take care of the kids by himself in the story, but I have my reasons for it. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 6. Catch the punchline to Kowalski's joke. Also catch how Skipper and the others deal now that Marlene is gone. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: Just as a reminder, there is a branch to this story. It's called "Meet the Sergeants, in 2023". It is rated T for violence, if anyone wants to know. Also, yes, vets do stick needles into animals necks when giving them shots. I've seen it done before about several times, since my family has animals. Another thing, I will explain how the internal bleeding occurred later. Anyways. Thanks for reading this message and sorry if I made anyone cry uncontrollably.


	6. Chapter 6

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad to know that you're not angry about me getting rid of Marlene. If you are, I'm sorry about making her life end that way. Truely, I am. But rest assured, I guarantee that Marlene's role is not over, yet :) Thank-you for reading this message. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 6

" It's moooving day," Kowalski then chuckled. Skipper chuckled back as his mind drifted away from the horrid

events, which had occurred earlier. " Okay," Kowalski tapped the bottom of his beak." I've got another one.

A lemur walks into a television store and asks " Sir, I would like to buy a television." The clerk looks at him

and says. " Sorry, we don't have any televisions." The lemur looked around the store. " But, Sir, there's one

right there." The clerk grew impatient. " I told you we don't have any televisions." The lemur rolled his eyes.

" If you don't have any televisions then why is there one here with buttons on the front of it?" Suddenly, the

clerk marched up to the lemur and said " That's not a television, that's a microwave."," Kowalski then

bursted out laughing, which made Skipper stare at him.

" Kowalski," Skipper raised an eyebrow. " That was the longest joke I have ever heard you tell."

" But it was funny at least, right," Kowalski calmed himself down from laughing.

" Stupid funny? Yes," Skipper stated then paused. " Ha, ha funny? No. However, I admire your resentment

toward the lemurs."

" Well, I tried," Kowalski shrugged to himself.

" That you did, Kowalski," Skipper smirked. " A word of advice, stick to short jokes with the punch lines,

okay?"

" Okay," Kowalski muttered then thought of another joke. " What did the sun say to the earth?"

" I don't know. What," Skipper questioned as he and Kowalski got closer to the animal habitats at the zoo.

" You revolve around me," Kowalski retorted then cackled. " Get it?"

" Oh," Skipper widened his eyes then laughed. " I get it. Good one, Kowalski. I think I'm feeling a little

better, now." Suddenly, Skipper felt something cold touch one of his shoulders. He turned around to see

who it was, but only found the animal hospital. Skipper shrugged, turned around, and kept walking. Soon,

the two had arrived at the penguin habitat and waddled inside. After they went inside, they saw Max asleep

inside of his crib with Private and Rico watching him from the outside of the guardrail.

Skipper cautiously approached the group to avoid spooking them. Private noticed Skipper coming and looked

up. " Hello, Skipper," he whispered.

" Hello, Private," Skipper whispered back.

" So," Private spoke, slowly. " How's Marlene doing? Is she alright?"

Skipper sighed." She's in a better place," he replied, shakily as his muscles tightened.

" Oh, dear," Private stated out of shock as tears began to form in his eyes. " What happened?"

" I'd rather not talk about it," Skipper retorted, solemly as Private wiped the tears out of his eyes. " So, how

was Max while I was gone?"

" A bit fussy, but after a while he went to sleep, after I played him a lullaby," Private grinned as he looked

over at Max.

" Lullaby," Rico yawned as he stretched his flippers.

" Lullaby," Skipper raised an eyebrow. " What kind of lullaby?"

" The usual," Private shrugged. " I didn't sing it to him, though."

" Private," Skipper chortled. " The point of a lullaby is to sing it."

" But I didn't have to," Private stated. " I found a box full of CD's, in the hallway closet and I just had to find

out what songs were on them. So, I stuck them in the TV's DVD player and listened to them."

" Did they have any labels on them," Skipper raised his voice in curiosity.

" As a matter of fact, yes," Private thought out loud. " One of them was labeled _Let Your Mind Drift Naturally_.

It was a very lovely song, but I had no idea who wrote it seeing that the artist's name was not on there. On

the plus side, they had a very heavenly voice."

" Private," Skipper slapped himself on the forehead. " That was my heavenly voice. I wrote those songs and

recorded them as demos to help me point out errors, so I can fix them and rerecord what I did."

" That was you," Private widened his eyes. " Wicked brilliant!"

" And everyone says that I get overexcited," Kowalski mumbled with a smirk from behind Private and

Skipper.

" Skipper," Private then put his flippers together. " Can I please keep and play your songs? Please?"

" I don't know," Skipper rubbed the bottom of his beak with his flipper. " Like I said before, those songs are

just demos."

" I don't care," Private scoffed. " They don't have to be perfect."

" Alright," Skipper groaned. " But they do not leave the HQ, okay? I don't want to be trashed and trampled

by crazed fans or anything. I've got enough on my plate, already."

" Okay," Private stated, cheerfully then went to go play the songs in the DVD player. He pressed a button on

the panel of the TV and the music began playing. A few seconds later, Private waddled back over to his

brothers and stood next to the " Private's First Prize" entrance, which was next to the crib.

" You wrote some songs and recorded them on CD's," Kowalski raised an eyebrow as he looked over at

Skipper.

" Guilty as charged," he shrugged, bashfully.

" I thought I've been hearing a voice for the past several years," Kowalski sighed in relief. " At first, I

thought it was an angel then I thought I was hearing things. It turns out; it was you this whole time. Why

didn't you tell us?"

" I'm a military commander, Kowalski," Skipper retorted, seriously. " I like to keep my personal life and my

work life separate from each other."

" But you work with family," Kowalski looked into Skipper's eyes. " You could've told us anytime."

" I know," Skipper rolled his eyes then turned them back to Kowalski. " But still, it's embarrassing to just

waddle up and say, hey, I like to write songs, play the Spanish guitar, and sing. Would you like to hear my

demos?"

" Skipper, come on," Kowalski groaned. " It's not really that embarrassing if you think about it, especially

standing next to my hobby."

" Which is what, dare I ask," Skipper raised an eyebrow.

" Beanie Baby collecting," Kowalski blushed. " But I plan on giving them to my daughters someday, in hopes

of continuing the collection."

" Wow," Skipper smiled. " That is embarrassing. The whole you collecting the Beanie Babies thing." Suddenly,

the song that Skipper had recorded for his honeymoon with Marlene started to play. Skipper sighed. He

regretted ever recording that song, let alone giving Private the CD to it. Skipper waddled over and sat down

at the brick table with his back facing toward the group, wanting to be alone. Kowalski stayed in place and

listened to the lyrics, carefully. It was a love song.

" This is a song I would like to dedicate to my dearest Marlene, the girl who's got a lot of otter wits. Get it?

That's her last name. Otterwitz. Here we go. _Marlene_," the song blurted out with Skipper's voice, along with

the Spanish guitar in the background. " _You are the water beneath my flippers, Marlene. You are everything in _

_my life that I have ever looked for, Marlene. Every time I see you, my heart goes crazy, Marlene. I've been in love _

_with you since the first day I've met you, Marlene. Marlene? You are the one for me, Marlene. I know it seems like _

_I'm really mean, but you don't know what I have seen. You are beautiful, intellectual, and… _Dare I say it?

_Individual. Marlene? I'm in love with you, Marlene. You have always been there for me, Marlene. And for that I will _

_always be there for yooooou._"

As soon as that song ended, the DVD player began playing a different one. Skipper, who noticed that the

song had finally switched, started waddling back over to his brothers. As he waddled back, he heard a

female's voice call his name. It sounded just like Marlene's. He turned around, again to see who it was, but

nothing was there, except for the table and the TV. Skipper shook his head to himself and finished his

journey back across the room to meet his team. They were all staring at him with wide smiles. " Wow,"

Kowalski swiftly wiped tears out of his eyes. " That song was amazing. When did you write that?"

" I wrote it the first day I met, Marlene," Skipper uttered. " As a matter of fact, I sang that very song to her

on our honeymoon, Spanish guitar and all."

" That must have took a lot of guts," Private chirped.

" Guts," Rico buzzed.

" Yeah," Skipper groaned. " And you know what? I enjoyed it. Too bad I won't be able to listen to it as much

anymore, let alone sing it."

" Why not, Skipper," Private shrugged.

" I wrote that song just for Marlene," Skipper stated as drops of water fought to escape from his tear ducts.

" And now that she's…" He covered his face with his flippers and quietly sobbed into them. Kowalski, Rico,

and Private glanced at each other with worried expressions.

The young penguin waddled next to the lead penguin." Chin up, Skipper," Private patted Skipper on the

back, tearing up, again. " You still have us, your friends, and your children."

" True," Skipper sniffled as he lifted his head up from his flippers. He quickly wiped the tears off of his face

then thought for a moment. Soon, he looked up at the clock. It was eleven-thirty seven in the morning. " I

should probably go get Maddie," he muttered. " Tell her what's going on before she comes home."

" Comes home," Private raised an eyebrow. " Where is she?"

" At the lemur habitat, hanging out with Ringtail's kids," Skipper tilted his head. " Didn't I already tell you that

when I dropped off Max earlier?"

" No," Private shook his head from side to side. " You just asked me to watch Max while you went to the

hospital to check on Marlene."

" Hmm," Skipper pondered, out loud. " Thought I told you. Oh, well. Anyways. I'll be back." He gradually

waddled over to the ladder, climbed up then exited through the fish bowl entrance.

Private turned to Kowalski who was watching the exit Skipper had taken. " So," he started out slowly. " How

do you think Maddie will take the news?"

" I'm not sure," Kowalski responded, with a hint of hesitation in his voice. " If she's anything like Skipper,

she'll probably take the news the same way as he did. If not. Who knows?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

(Gasps) Somebody or something is following Skipper. ( Eep!) That's right, I did find a way to squeeze Marlene back into the story:) I couldn't bear the thought of keeping her out of it any longer. The story was too lonely and it was torturing me. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 7. Catch Maddie's reaction to Marlene being gone. Please stay tuned and found out more. BTW: I did not make up the jokes by myself nor do I own the Beanie Babies. However, I did write the song by myself. If it sounds familiar from somewhere else, please bring it to my attention so I can properly credit the writers responsible. I don't know about you, but for some odd reason that song keeps sounding like a country song, everytime I try to imagine it. LOL . Anyways. Thanks for reading this message.


	7. Chapter 7

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I know, I'm updating faster than I normally do, but I have a lot of time on my hands, right now. Plus I wanted to move the story along. Anyways. I probably shouldn't be putting this in here now since the story is sad, but please enjoy. To the person who wrote their review as Skipper: I know you're upset with me and I hear you. Marlene shouldn't have died. It was wrong of me to put her through that and I'm sorry. But don't worry, I have brought her back. Not in the way you expected, but it's still her. It's the least I could do after throwing her out of the picture like that. BTW: I think you just gave me an idea, which I'll consider adding later. Until then please have a hug and hang in there the best you can. Thank-you. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 7

A few minutes later, Skipper had arrived at the lemurs' habitat. After he had gotten there, he looked around

for Maddie and the lemurs, but they were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he felt something cold touch his

shoulder, again, but decided to ignore it. Soon, Marlene appeared directly in front of Skipper, making him

jump back a few feet. " Marlene," Skipper uttered at the ghostly figure. " Marlene, is that you?"

" Yes, Skipper," Marlene nodded her head up and down. " It's me."

" But how can that be," Skipper stuttered. " You're dead and…"

" Not in my physical form," Marlene then sighed. " I know. I was sent here to be a guardian angel."

" A guardian angel," Skipper raised an eyebrow. " Okay, I'm either dreaming this, or I've finally cracked."

" Skipper," Marlene rolled her eyes at him. " You're not...Look, I really need to..."

Suddenly, they heard noises and laughter behind him. Marlene, who did not want to frighten anybody,

turned invisible. Meanwhile, Skipper turned around to see the lemurs and Maddie enter the habitat. Each of

them were holding a snow cone and eating it. Maddie looked up as she licked her snow cone and dropped it

when she saw her father. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. " Hey, Daddy," she

smiled then let go of Skipper. " What are you doing here?"

" I came to pick you up," Skipper smiled down at her. " Did you behave yourself for the lemurs?"

" Yes, Daddy," Maddie nodded her head once as the lemurs approached the two. " You can even ask them

yourself, if you want."

Skipper quickly looked at the lemurs. " She was a sweetheart," Maurice grinned then frowned when he

noticed Skipper's red, irritated eyes. " Whoa! What happened to you?"

" My kingly thoughts, exactly," King Julien observed Skipper from head to toe. " Did you to be doing

something different with your feathery parts? Because it looks nice."

" Ringtail," Skipper rolled his eyes. " I never do anything with my feathers, except clean them."

" Eh," King Julien then scoffed. " Well never to be minding then."

" So, Skipper," King Julien's wife, July chimed. " You came to take Maddie home?"

" Yeah," Skipper hesitated with a slight stutter in his voice. " I know it's early, but something came up."

" What," Maurice shrugged.

Skipper closed his eyes, tightly, and took in a deep breath before speaking. " Okay," he quieted his voice. "

I'll tell you, but the kids can't hear, except for Maddie, alright?"

" Why is it to just being Maddie," King Julien whined. " If she can to be hearing then so should to being the

others."

" Okay," Skipper groaned. " I suppose they can hear, too. But I must warn you, it is not going to be very

pleasant to hear."

" Julien," July whispered into her husband's ears. " Maybe the kids shouldn't hear this. It sounds serious."

" Fine," King Julien moaned then turned to his kids. " Our kids are not to be hearing this. Kids, please to be

plugging your ears."

" But, Daddy," London and J.J. whimpered.

" No buts," King Julien stated, strictly. " Unless you are to be shaking them in a funky dance, like the electric

noodle."

" Okay," London and J.J. scoffed then covered her ears with their paws.

" So," King Julien looked over at Skipper. " What is this thing in which you are wanting to be speaking of that

had just to be coming up?"

Tears had begun forming in Skipper's eyes, but he held them back as he began to speak. " Well," his voice

choked out. " The thing that came up is…Ugh. I can't do this! Not with you lemurs standing right there."

" Sorry," July stated, apologetically as she and the other lemurs backed off to give him some space. "

Better?"

" Much better," Skipper stated. " Thank-you." He then kneeled down in front of Maddie and eyed her. His

body began to tense up as he placed his flippers on his daughter's shoulders. " Maddie," he sighed as the

tone of his voice changed to melancholy. " I'm sorry to tell you this, but your momma is not coming back."

" What do you mean she is not coming back," Maddie raised her voice with worry and confusion.

" Yeah," Maurice shrugged. " What do you mean by that? Did you two get into a fight or something?"

" What? No," Skipper squawked at as he looked over at Maurice then turned back to Maddie. Tears were

starting to escape from his eyes. " Maddie," his voice rattled as sobs started choking his vocal cords. " The

reason why she is not coming back is...is because she died. I'm sorry."

Upon hearing what he had said, Maddie's eyes started to water. Soon, she lunged forward and wrapped her

arms around Skipper's neck, sobbing. Skipper, who had prepared himself for whatever reaction Maddie had,

wrapped his flippers around her torso. The lemurs, who had listened carefully to what happened, walked

back up to Skipper and Maddie.

" Gosh, Skipper," Maurice stated, quietly as he wrang is paws together. " I'm really sorry."

" Mort sorry, too," Mort wailed as he grabbed onto his own tail for comfort.

" I too am to being sorry," King Julien sniffled as he wiped a tear from one of his eyes then smiled. "Sorry I

am so glad Marlene had decided to be playing the courtship off with me years ago."

" Julien," July snarled as she elbowed the ring-tailed lemur in the ribcage.

" What," he shrugged with a frown as he rubbed his sore ribcage. " It is true-ed."

" Gee, thanks Ringtail," Skipper growled, sarcastically, wanting to slap Julien sillier than he already was. " I'm

glad you feel that way."

" Hey, do not to be blaming me if she was not to be liking me back," King Julien then pointed a finger at

Skipper then gave a smug grin. " Besides, you are the one who chose-ed to marry her to begin with,

remember-ed? And now be looking at what happen-ed. Boy. I'd sure really hate-ed to be you right now."

Skipper narrowed his eyes at the ring-tailed lemur then whispered into Maddie's ear. " Maddie," he stated in

a slightly stern tone. " Go over to the HQ, now."

" But," Maddie sniffled.

" Now," Skipper uttered as his sadness had rapidly changed to anger. " I do not want you to see what I'm

about to do, okay?"

" Okay," Maddie wiped her eyes then walked toward the penguin habitat.

Along the way there, Marlene popped up behind Maddie with tears in her eyes. " I'm sorry, Maddie," she

whispered to herself as she watched her daughter. " I tried to stop him from telling you."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Aww. Poor Maddie.(Author hugs Maddie) If anyone wants to hug Maddie, you are more than welcomed to join in. She won't bite. I swear. Okay, she may headbutt, but other than that she's huggable.(Curls fingers into fist) Argh! Julien is drifting onto mighty thin ice here. When will he learn to keep his mouth shut? Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 8. Find out what happens between Julien and Skipper. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	8. Chapter 8

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. You rock. Now here's the next chapter. BTW: I'm thinking about bumping the rating of this story up to " T", due to what's about to happen next, please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 8

As soon as Maddie was out of sight, Skipper glared at King Julien who was still smirking at him in return. July,

who stared at the two, knew where this was going and escorted herself, J.J., and London away from the

area. Meanwhile, Maurice and Mort stayed behind, just in case they had to signal for help or break the two

apart if they started fighting. Once the area was almost empty, things started to go from horrible to ugly.

" What is your problem," Skipper snarled as the remaining tears dried on his face. " Are you still jealous that

Marlene chose me over you?"

" No," King Julien snarled back. " It is because-ed she was to be deserving much better than a testy

penguin."

" Testy," Skipper raised an eyebrow then raised his voice. " Testy! Do you want to know what makes me

testy? You! Ever since my team and I stumbled upon you in Madagascar, you've been nothing but a royal

pain in my tail feathers and I'm sick of it!"

King Julien stared blankly at him. He was obviously unfazed by Skipper's sudden outburst. " You might want

to be considering management of anger classes," the lemur retorted.

" Go home," Skipper growled underneath his breath as he curled the bottom of his flippers into fist.

" But I am to being at home," King Julien shrugged.

" I meant back to Madagascar," Skipper shouted.

" But I am to be loving it here," King Julien whined. " The Fossa can not to be getting me, plus I get three

meals of squares a day."

" In that case, get out of my habitat," Skipper scolded as he pointed his flipper toward the outside of the

habitat.

" Uh, excuse me, loud bird," King Julien scoffed. " Perhaps nobody was to be telling you this, but this is to

being my habitat."

" Okay," Skipper groaned out of frustration. " You stay here and I'll get out of your habitat. Oh, yeah. How

do you like them sardines?" After that, he stomped off, leaving the lemur king, Mort, and Maurice confused.

" Skipper is scary penguin," Mort trembled then scampered off. " If you need me, Mort will be with other

lemurs."

" Funny," Maurice scratched his chin as he walked up to King Julien. " Normally, he would have beaten the

litchi nuts out of you."

King Julien rolled his eyes. " What a weakling he is to being."

" I heard that," Skipper shouted from a distance. He rushed back and punched King Julien directly in the face,

breaking his nose. The lemur fell to the ground and felt the pain circle around the site of the hit.

" Ow," the lemur covered his nose as he sat up. " What was that to being for?"

" For the thousands of headaches you've given me over the years," Skipper barked as his eyes fixed with

the lemur king's. " Just be glad that that one was a warning."

" Warning? You call that a warning," Maurice yelped as he rushed over to the king. " I mean look at him.

You…" Skipper glared at him. " Never mind," he backed away, not wanting to be next. " I'll just…stand over

here."

" See to it that you do," Skipper stated, sternly then turned his head back to King Julien. The lemur flinched

and covered his face and head with his arms. He did not want to get hurt anymore than he already was.

Skipper sighed, now feeling slightly guilty about what he did. He turned around and waddled out of the

lemur habitat, leaving Maurice to aid to the injured king. As soon as Skipper was outside of the lemur

habitat, he leaned against the wall and sat down. Afterward, Skipper covered his eyes with his flippers and

began crying into them, again.

Marlene appeared next to him, sitting by his side. " Skipper," she uttered.

" Marlene," he sniffled as he looked over then moaned. " Not again." Skipper then slapped himself hard

across the face with one of his flippers. " Ow," he rubbed the side of his face. " Well, that takes dreaming off

of the board. What are you doing here, anyway? What do you want from me?"

" I already told you why I'm here," Marlene uttered.

" Then what do you want," Skipper eyed Marlene's spirit, thinking that he has finally gone crazy.

" I wanted to make sure that you and the kids were going to be okay," Marlene softly stated. " That, and I

wanted to help you raise the kids."

" How are you supposed to help me raise the kids when you are an imaginary figment trying to play tricks on

my mind," Skipper stated as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

" You'll see," Marlene smiled then kissed Skipper on the cheek. Her touch was warm that time." By the way, I

am not an imaginary figment trying to play tricks on you," she stated as she began to disappear, along with

her voice. " I'll meet you at the HQ."

After she disappeared, Skipper placed his flipper on the cheek that Marlene had just kiss. " Skipper," he

muttered to himself. " It's high time you see a psychologist."About fifteen minutes later, he stood up and

waddled back to the HQ. When he got there, he found his team sitting at the table, trying to calm down

Maddie. Kowalski, who had his ears covered with his flippers, tried telling some jokes, but that did not help.

Rico, who rolled his eyes, blew up a _Barney_ video with a stick of dynamite and that did not help, either.

Private, who was doing everything he could to keep Max from waking up, tried physical humor and

reassurance, and that kind of helped, but Maddie continued.

Skipper, who was still watching the event, waddled up to the group and sat at the last available chair at the

table.

Skipper sighed. " She's not taking it all that well is she," he stated, quietly.

" No," Private groaned, sadly. " And no matter what any of us do, she won't stop crying."

" Like daughter like father," Kowalski chuckled, looking over at Skipper.

" No kidding," Skipper stated then paused. " Hey! We're not that much alike. Are we?"

" Well, for starters, you both have the same temper," Kowalski stated as he put a flipper to the bottom of his

beak.

" Not to mention that you are both aggressive," Private added.

" And you both are capable of doing corkscrews," Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

" And you both," Private began was cut off.

" Okay," Skipper snapped. " So we are a lot alike. So what? It doesn't mean she'll actually follow the same

path as me or anything."

" True," Kowalski retorted then paused. " So, any other ideas we could use to stop Maddie from crying?

Because as of right now, I'm having an options block."

" I've got," Private stuttered then stopped, taking a flipper to his beak. " No. We've already tried that. Oh!

How about we…No. That never really works. Skipper, what do you think we should do? After all she is your

daughter."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Whoa! Skipper broke Julien's nose? Ouch. BTW: That's the reason why I'm thinking about raising the story's rating up to "T".Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 9. Catch Skipper's response to Private's question. Please stay tuned and find out more. **IMPORTANT NOTE:** Before I continue the story any further, I would like to know in your review if you'd rather have me a) Have Marlene remain a ghost and surprise you with a surprise happy ending( trust me it will be a surprise. Absolutly no hints of how that happens, but it's happy. I can guarantee that much.), b) rewrite the story, starting with Chapter 5, or c) Other: Please feel free to share your ideas. BTW:Ideas are limitless, but nothing too graphic or obscene please. Thank-you and thank-you for reading this message.


	9. Chapter 9

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Okay, I've looked at the votes and Option A. won. BTW: I only put that poll in Chapter 8 to find out more about how everyone felt about the story, so far. And since most of you were neutral and/or okay with my original idea, I'll go with my original idea. So, here's the next chapter. Also if you haven't read the sneak peek to the final chapter, but want to read it, please look it up on my profile. BTW, again: Marlene would've been alive no matter which choice won the vote. What? I like writing my stories with happy endings, unless I plan on continuing them from an intense part. Anyways. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 9

Skipper looked over at Maddie, who was still bawling her eyes out. " I don't know," he sighed then thought for

a moment. " How about we just leave her alone for a while, until she calms down. That usually works for me,

when I've lost someone close."

" All right," Kowalski nodded his head in agreement. " We'll give it a shot." Soon, the four elder penguins went

outside, through the fish bowl entrance, and waited patiently. About twenty-three minutes later, Skipper

decided to check on Maddie. Before he went inside the HQ, Private stopped him.

" Skipper, do you think it worked," Private raised an eyebrow, glancing at Skipper.

" Only time will tell, Private," Skipper mumbled then headed into the HQ. Once he was inside, he waddled over

to Maddie. When he got to her, he rested his left flipper on her right shoulder. " Maddie," Skipper whispered. "

Are you going to be okay?"

Maddie looked up at her father. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but she was not crying like she was earlier.

As a matter of fact, tears were barely coming out. " Yeah," she wiped one last tear from her eye with one of

her fingers. " Are you?"

" Hopefully," Skipper raised his voice a little then gave small smile. " Are you hungry? Lunch will be coming

soon."

" A little," Maddie retorted, a little cheerfully then focused on the song playing in the HQ. She did not notice this

when she came in before. Of course, she was too upset to pay attention to anything else, besides her own

mother's death. " Daddy," Maddie turned to Skipper. " Where's that music coming from?"

" Oh, that," Skipper chuckled. " It's coming from the DVD player we have in here. "

" I didn't know there's a DVD player in here," Maddie raised an eyebrow.

" That's because you hardly ever come in here," Skipper kneeled down to Maddie's height.

Maddie was now busy listening to the words of the song that was playing._ "Say goodnight. There's no need to _

_fright."_ " Hey," she raised her voice with a smile. " I've heard this song before."

" You have," Skipper raised an eyebrow. " When?"

" I don't know, but I remember the words," Maddie then squinted her eyes, still trying to remember the first

time she heard this song.

" Really," Skipper then stood up and waddled over to the DVD player on the TV. " Let's test that theory, just to

be sure." He pushed a button and skipped to the beginning of the song that had been playing, only this time, it

was just the music. " Well," he turned to Maddie. " Let's see what you've got."

" I don't know," Maddie sank down slightly behind the table. " I've never really sang the song before, I just

listened to it."

" I'll help you start it then," Skipper waddled back over to Maddie.

" Do you even know the words," Maddie raised an eyebrow as Skipper sat down on the chair next to her.

" Of course, I do," Skipper scoffed.

" Oh yeah," Maddie scoffed back, giving a challenging glare and grin. " Prove it."

" Gladly," Skipper copied Maddie's facial expression. He wanted to surprise Maddie. Also, he was curious to find

out exactly how much alike he and Maddie actually were. Skipper took a deep breath then began singing.

Luckily, for him, he had recorded the songs with and without the lyrics. " _Say goodnight. There's no need to fright. _

_The boogeyman is no scary sight._ Join in." He urged.

Soon, both of them had begun singing the song together. " _He does not come out when it's moonlight. For he is _

_an imaginary fight. He cannot bite. So save some light. For it is only midnight._" Skipper then pulled out of the

song, leaving Maddie to sing by herself.

" _You'll be fine when it's sunlight, so say goodnight. Goodnight. Goodnight. Goodniiiight_," Maddie softly sang. Her

voice was just as heavenly as Skipper's, only it was feminine.

" Brava," Skipper clapped his flippers, making his daughter jump and stare at him. " Well done, Maddie. Not bad

for your first solo. As a matter of fact, it was excelente."

" Hey," Maddie put her paws on her hips. " You let me sing by myself? How dare you."

" I wanted to test you," Skipper shrugged. " See how great of a singer you were. Also, I wanted to see if you

actually knew the words to my song."

" Your song," Maddie raised an eyebrow, feeling confused.

" Yep," Skipper retorted, proudly. " I wrote and recorded it in my recording room the week before you were

born and sang it to you one day, while your momma was busy helping your Aunt Doris run her nurse's office."

" Wow," Maddie widened her eyes with a wide smile. " Can I try?"

" Try what," Skipper raised an eyebrow.

" Writing my own song and recording it," Maddie clasped her paws together.

" I don't know," Skipper took a flipper to his chin. " Writing a song takes a lot of time and practice. What with

the lyrics, the music, and the proper notes."

" Come on," Maddie walked close to her father and stared into his eyes. " Pleeeeeease?"

Skipper stared back into her eyes and tried to resist, but it was no use. She had the same look that he used to

give his parents as a kid, whenever he wanted to do something and now it has come back to haunt him. " Oh,

okay," Skipper groaned in defeat. " But you have to let me help you. Alright?"

" Alright," she responded then wrapped her arms around her father's neck. " Thank-you, Daddy."

" And you have to help me take care of Maxi," Skipper stated, holding his daughter in his flippers. " But only

when I ask for it, okay?"

" Okay," Maddie stated, mirthfully as she let go of her father's neck. There was a slight pause between the

two. " Well," she jumped out of Skipper's flippers. " What are we waiting for? Santa Clause? Let's go!"

Skipper chuckled. " Alright," he sat up from his chair. " I'm coming." Skipper then waddled over to Max's crib to

check on him first, before heading into the room where he recorded his songs. Max was fast asleep and was all

cuddled up in his blue blanket. Carefully, Skipper slid his flippers underneath Max and his blanket, and gently

lifted him up into a cradling position.

Next, he pulled out a stroller that was folded up underneath the crib and set Max in it, after it was set up. He

then grabbed a pair of earmuffs that were sitting on the floor and began pushing the stroller toward the sewer

entrance door. When he got there, he opened pulled the door open. Suddenly, Marlene's ghost grabbed his

shoulder, again, causing the penguin jump and turn his head. " Don't play the music too loud, okay," Marlene

whispered. " I don't want you damaging the kids' hearing."

"Don't worry," Skipper whispered. " I won't."_What does this figment know? I never play music too loud. Of course _

_then, again, I do get carried away at times...I'd better catch up to Maddie. _Maddie was already ahead of him, but

had no idea which door to go through, seeing that there were five or six different ones to choose from.

Skipper, who chuckled about this, pushed a loose brick on one of the walls. Suddenly, a secret passage way

opened, and revealed a recording room. Skipper turned to Maddie and lowered his voice. " Don't tell anybody

this is here, okay," he stated, firmly. Maddie nodded her head in agreement then she, Maxi, and their father

headed into the room. When they were all in the room, Skipper pushed another loose brick on the wall, which

had closed the entrance behind them. Marlene, who had seen the path, turned invisible and walked through

the wall.

" Wow," Maddie looked around the room, gawking. It had a microphone stand, which was standing in the

middle of the floor, a camouflaged colored chair, which was similar to ones found in an office area, and some

blank CD's, which were scattered on top of a cinder block table that was sitting next to the chair. Also, in front

of all of that stuff, was a large panel with several varieties of buttons, along with a slot to put CD's in. " This

place is amazing," she shouted and ran to sit in the chair. Maddie hopped in it and began spinning it in circles,

while tightly holding onto the seat. " Wee," she cheered. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a

guitar, sitting in the far right corner of the room. Maddie jumped out of the chair, after it had stopped spinning,

and went to go get a closer look at it. " Daddy," she turned to look at her father, who pushed the stroller near

the recording area of the room. He put the earmuffs over Max's ears so that the oncoming music would not

disturb him. " Daddy," Maddie called, again, causing her father to look up. " What's this?"

" That's my Spanish guitar," he waddled over toward her.

" Can I play it," Maddie smiled. " It looks simple enough to..." She was about to pick up the guitar, but Skipper

beat her to it.

" Sorry," Skipper stated as he held the guitar by the skinny end. " No dice."

" Why not," she whined with a frown.

" It's a delicate instrument," Skipper stated, informatively. " Plus, you're not old enough to handle this thing,

yet."

" Oh," Maddie lowered her head then smiled as she looked back up. " When I'm older then can I play it?"

" We'll see," Skipper smirked as he lowered the guitar to his side, resting the bottom of it on the floor. " This

guitar's pretty old. As a matter of fact, it used to belong to your Grandpa Willy."

" Whoa," Maddie widened her eyes. " It must be like a bazillion years old."

" Actually," he chortled. " Fifty-five years old is more like it. Come on. Let's get to recording, shall we?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Skipper has a hidden recording room? Awesome. Aww. A Daddy/ Daughter moment. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 10. See how the family moment continues. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: For those who are wondering about the songs, there will only be two more left. Also, there will be multiple surprises in the story. Sorry, Marlene being alive in the end doesn't count, seeing that I've already told you about it. Thank-you for reading this message.


	10. Chapter 10

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were fantastic. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 10

Maddie nodded her head. Soon the two had written at least two songs that day and recorded them. When

that was all done. They left the room, making sure to take Max with them.

The next day, Maddie went over to the dolphin aquarium and hung out with Barbara and Debra. She had so

much to tell them that she did not know where to begin. Her cousins listened to her talk, while they all kept

afloat in the transparent tank. " So, anyways," Maddie smiled, widely. " It turns out that the song that I

remembered was actually one that my daddy wrote and recorded before I was even born."

" Fascinating," Barbara raised an eyebrow.

" What's with you and the word ' fascinating'," Debra snapped.

" It's a scientist thing," Barbara shrugged. " You wouldn't understand."

Debra growled at her. " Hey, just because I'm not a science wiz like you, Momma, and Daddy, doesn't mean

I wouldn't understand. Understand?"

" Whatever," Barbara scoffed. " So, Maddie, you're daddy sings?"

" Yep," Maddie nodded her head.

" Oh, my, gosh," Debra chuckled. " I never knew he'd be the one to do that. I mean, usually he's all army-

like."

" Yeah," Barbara raised an eyebrow, now starting to become skeptic. " Maddie, are you sure that your

daddy, our Uncle Skipper, actually sings?"

" Of course, I'm sure," Maddie chirped. " As a matter of fact, he and I actually recorded a song yesterday.

Do you want to listen to it?"

" Sure," Debra rolled her eyes. " Why not? Oh. I know why not? It's because there is no way you two did

any of that yesterday!"

" Yes, huh," Maddie shrieked. " I can prove it."

" How," Barbara shrugged then interrupted Maddie when she was about to open her mouth. " Wait. Don't

answer. Just show us."

" Okay," Maddie looked around to see if Doris and Kowalski were paying attention. They were both busy

working on a cure for the common cold on a plastic, platform, which was supported on one of the inner

edges of the tank by two metal hinges. The two took occasional glances at the kids to make sure they were

all right then went back to work. While their heads were facing the other direction, the three girls slipped

out of the tank and went to the penguins' HQ, through a nearby sewer entrance.

When they got to the HQ, they walked or hopped down the hallway for a few feet then stopped in front of

a blank wall. Skipper's and Private's voice could be heard from the other end of the hall, on the opposite

side of the door they were nearest. " Uh, Maddie," Barbara looked around as she and Debra stopped in

their tracks. " Why have we ceased motion?"

" You'll see," Maddie smiled then pointed a finger at her cousins. " But you have to promise to keep quiet

about this, okay?"

" Why," Debra raised an eyebrow.

" Because if my daddy found out I told you and showed you this, he'd have a fit," Maddie uttered.

" Okay," Debra folded her flippers. " Now that sounds like the Uncle Skipper, I know. So are you going to

show us this thing or not?"

" Nuh, uh, uh," Maddie wagged one of her fingers. " First you have to promise."

" Okay, I promise," Debra spoke quickly. " Now come on. The sooner you show us, whatever this is, the

sooner we can get out of here before anyone notices we're gone."

" Okay. Okay," Maddie put her paws up in front of her, defensively then looked at Barbara. " Barbara, do

you promise?"

" I promise," Barbara stated, sincerely then shrugged. " So, what is this thing you wanted to show us as

your proof, exactly."

Maddie smirked then pushed the loose brick on the wall, which opened up to the room that she had been in

yesterday. Barbara and Debra stood with their mouths wide opened, just staring at the unexpected

passageway. Barbara quickly took off her glasses and breathed on them to make sure what she thought

she saw was real. She wiped the lenses off with her flippers then put them back on her face." Well," Maddie

gestured her paw toward the entrance. " There's your proof. Come on. I'll show you around." She turned

and walked through the entrance. Her cousins followed shortly behind her, still shocked by what they had

just saw. After they were all inside, Maddie pressed the brick, which closed the passage way.

" Fascin," Barbara began chanting as she looked around the recording room.

" If you say that word one more time, I swear I'll," Debra snarled.

" You'll what," Barbara barked as she folded her flippers. " Tell Momma and Daddy on me?"

" No," Debra shook her head then stared at Barbara. She smiled deviously at her." I'll do this," the

dolphin jumped up and snatched the glasses from the top of her beak, leaving her sister to only see blurs.

" Hey," Barbara shouted as she reached over to get her glasses back, but her sister was pushing her away

with one of her flippers. " Give me back my glasses. I need those."

" Not until you stop saying that word," Debra taunted as she struggled to keep Barbara away from her

glasses.

Barbara stopped and growled at her. " Why must you be such a, such a," she stammered, angrily. " Such a

meanie fish."

" Meanie fish," Debra raised an eyebrow. " Is that the best you can do?"

" You two that's enough," Maddie hollered as she jumped in between her cousins. The otter snatched the

glasses from Debra and handed them back to Barbara. She put them back on, right away. " Now come on,"

she whispered. " I'd like to show you around before my daddy finds out we're here. And please, no more

fights. It could easily blow our cover."

Debra folded her flippers then pointed one of them at Barbara. " She started it." Soon, the tour began. Both

of her cousins were awestruck at everything that Maddie had showed them. She even played the song that

she and her daddy recorded together at the panel. It started out as a mellow beat, quiet and slow, with

the Spanish guitar softly playing in the background. " _What's today? It's a brand new day. Don't stay away. _

What's another word that rhymes with away? Oh, yeah._ Let's play with some clay. For it is a brand new _

_daaaay. _Thank-you, New York City." After the song was finished, Maddie shut it off. " Well," she smirked. "

Was that proof enough for you? "

Debra and Barbara glanced at each other then turned to Maddie. " Yes and no," Barbara muttered. " Yes,

because you were right about recording a song. A really short song, by the way. No, because it still doesn't

prove if your daddy vocalizes with rhythms by movement of the diaphragm and controlled breathing."

" Alright, I'll find something else then," Maddie looked around the room then found a small tape, sitting on

top of the machine.

It was all dusty. The young otter grabbed it then looked at the front for a label. It was titled _First Demo _

_Test_. Maddie shrugged then tried to stick it in the CD slot, but it was too big to fit through. She huffed

then glanced around, until she spotted a rectangular shaped slot. Hastily, she put the tape in it and backed

away to stand next to her cousins. Together, all of the girls waited for the tape to start playing. Suddenly,

Skipper's voice rang. " Hello," he spoke with curiosity. His voice was softer sounding than it was now and

was still in the process of changing. " Hello," he then deepened his voice. " Luke, I am your father." Skipper

then snort laughed. " No wait. I am your aunt's second cousin, twice removed."

" Skipper," a female's voice chirped. " Momma said it's time for dinner. So it's time to stop playing with your

little toy."

" It's not a toy, Tina," Skipper barked in his normal tone. " It's a tape recorder."

" Whatever," Tina scoffed then paused. " Could you please explain to me why you can't be a normal fifteen

year old boy?"

" Good question," Skipper snapped. " Why can't you be a normal twenty year old girl with a name that

people could actually spell and say in one breath?"

" Momma," Tina shouted as her voice partially faded in the background. " Skipper's doing it, again."

" Doing what again, Tina," the mother's voice chimed. She could barely be heard in the background.

" He's making fun of my name," Tina's voice quieted more as she ranted. " What else would he be doing,

again?"

" Sisters," Skipper grumbled. " Who needs them…Oh, Hot Fudge Sundae! I forgot this thing was still on!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

So that's what Tina was like.(Gasp) Maddie broke her promise to her father. Oh. No. I hope that he doesn't find out. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 11. See what's on the rest of the tape. Also catch the girls' reaction, after listening to the tape. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	11. Chapter 11

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were awesome. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 11

Suddenly, the sounds on the tape stopped then started up, again. " Check," Younger Skipper uttered. "

Testing. 1, 2, 3. Okay. Now that I know that this does work, here's a song I wrote, just because I felt like it.

It is short, but hey, it is only a test run. By the way, I'll be playing my Spanish guitar. Anyways, onto the

song. _I'll never forget about the time I received my __first Spanish guitar._ Actually it was my only guitar. _My daddy _

_gave __it to me for my thirteenth birthday. Ever __since then, I played it, everyday and I never grow tired of it._

Thank-you, New York City! Good night."

Soon, the tape completely stopped. All three girls gawked at each other. " Wow," Barbara raised an

eyebrow. " My daddy was right. You and Uncle Skipper are a lot alike."

" When did he tell you that," Maddie raised an eyebrow, too.

" Last week, when he noticed that you two both corkscrewed into the pond water at the same time," Debra

rolled her eyes.

" That doesn't prove anything," Maddie folded her arms.

" What about the time both of you body slammed J.J. and London's daddy onto the ground when he

walked up behind you," Barbara tilted a pointed flipper at her.

" That was all gut instinct there," Maddie snapped then shrugged. " You would've done the same thing,

too." Suddenly, the girls heard voices outside of the room.

" Seriously, Private," a deep, commanding voice vibrated through the wall. " I just don't know what to do,

anymore. Without Marlene here, there's no way I can balance with being both a single parent and a

commanding officer of an elite force. It's going to wipe me out."

" But, Skipper," Private chirped as he waddled over to Skipper, who was halfway down the hallway. " Can't

you just bring your kids with you?"

" Oh, yeah," Skipper piped with a fake smile. " Why didn't I think of that? Oh, I know why. It's because I

don't want them to get hurt or anything! Look. I'm sorry for yelling at you. But, like I said before, I need to

take care of my kids, too."

" And you will," Private smiled as he laid a flipper on one of Skipper's shoulders. " How about you bring your

kids on training days and when we go out on missions, hire a sitter."

" I don't think so," Skipper shook his head as he shrugged Private's flipper off. " It's hard to know who to

trust nowadays. What with the spies, Dr. Blowhole, and the Danes."

" You know that Dr. Blowhole is dead, right," Private raised an eyebrow at him. " I mean, we were all there

when it happened."

" Yes, I know that," Skipper rolled his eyes. " And, that was on the same day when we all found out that

Doris was his daughter, too."

" Luckily, she turned out to be good and let us go when Dr. Blowhole trapped us in the prison cells on

Alcatraz Island near San Francisco Bay," Private cheerfully stated.

" True," Skipper mumbled.

" Well," Private chimed after a long pause. " Talk to you later, Skipper. Take care." He waddled back into the

bunkroom of the HQ, leaving Skipper alone in the hallway. Skipper sighed then quietly waddled down

toward the other end of the hall. Marlene, who heard the whole conversation, appeared out of nowhere

and followed him. Skipper sensed it, came to a hault then turned around, but Marlene had disappeared

before he could see her. He shrugged then turned to the wall. The lead penguin was just about to push the

brick to open the door to his recording room when he heard a loud crash up top. Skipper jerked around,

dashed back into the bunkroom, and climbed out through the fishbowl entrance to see what it was.

Meanwhile, the three girls took the opportunity to sneak out of the recording room and run back to the

dolphin aquarium, hoping not to get caught. When they got back, Kowalski and Doris had their flippers

folded and stared at the girls with narrowed eyes.

" Barbara Kiara Sergeant, Debra Nora Sergeant, and Madeline Laura Sergeant," Kowalski scolded as he

tapped one of his feet roughly on the platform he was standing on. " Where in _Einstein's Theory of Relativity_

have you three been?"

" We just, you know," Debra shrugged, trying to look innocent, while floating in the tank. The others were

standing on the platform with Kowalski. " Went for a walk around the park."

" Without permission first," Doris raised her voice. " You almost had your father and I gather up a search

party for you. Don't you know how dangerous it is for girls your age to be wandering around the park,

alone?"

" But we only left to go get some snow cones," Maddie stuttered, defensively. Like her father, she was

horrible at lying. If she was a puppet like Pinnochio, her nose would grow.

Kowalski heard the panicky tone in her voice and waddled over to her. " You're prevaricating," he raised

an eyebrow at her.

" What," Maddie backed up then stopped. " I'm not prevaricating. What's prevaricating?

" It means lying," Barbara retorted in a matter-of-fact tone as she faced her mother, who still had her

flippers folded.

" Oh," Maddie raised both of her eyebrows then folded her arms. " Well in that case, I'm not lying."

" Uh-huh," Kowalski put his flippers on his hips. " I'd quit while I'm ahead if I were you. You're no better at

lying than your daddy is."

" How do you know that," Maddie lowered one of her eyebrows.

" He used to pull stunts, such as lies, most of the time as a kid and they'd backfire on him due to the

panicky tone he gets in his voice," Kowalski stated, informatively. " And you, Maddie, get that same exact

tone. Now, will you please tell us the truth?"

The girls looked at each other as they bit their lower lips or tongue. Neither of them wanted to tell where

they had gone, because that would mean that the news would travel to Skipper, leading both them

and Maddie to get into trouble with their parents.

Barbara tapped the bottom of her beak before speaking. " Okay," she slyly stated. " We'll tell you the truth.

We went to explore the HQ."

" Why were you exploring the HQ," Doris shrugged.

" Well," Debra uttered as she tapped the tips of her flippers together. " Maddie found this awesome thing in

there earlier and she just had to show us. Tell them, Mads."

" Uh, yeah," Maddie stumbled. " The thing that I found that I just had to show them was this old

thingamajig."

" Describe this thingamajig," Kowalski eyed her, knowing that she was hiding something. He could have

sworn he saw one of Maddie's eyes twitch.

" It was small and grey," Maddie looked away, thinking. " And it had these buttons on it."

" That would be a tape recorder and you've already shown it to everybody a month ago, when you had no

idea what it was," Kowalski moaned, getting impatient. " Plus, your daddy uses it all the time for recording

his logs."

" Oh, yeah," Maddie took a finger to her chin. " I forgot about that."

" Maddie, honestly, I'm growing tired of this," Kowalski sighed as he lightly rested one of his flippers on his

forehead. " If you won't tell the truth then I'm just going to have to take you over to the HQ and tell your

daddy about this."

Maddie gasped as Kowalski waddled over and grabbed her paw with his flipper. " No," she shouted. " You

can't."

" Watch me," Kowalski strictly stated as he waddled off, dragging Maddie behind him. He muttered to him

self to where Maddie could not hear. " Skipper's not going to be happy to hear about this," he then

shuddered as they left for the HQ.

" She did what," Skipper shrieked after Kowalski had arrived at the HQ with Maddie and told him the story.

" She deliberately lied to Doris and I and she still refuses to tell the truth of where she, Debra, and Barbara

wondered off to and what for," Kowalski griped.

" Maddie," Skipper put his flippers on his hips as he glanced down at his daughter. " I'm very disappointed

in you."

" But it wasn't a total lie, Daddy," Maddie softly squeaked. " We actually came to explore the HQ."

" Really," Skipper then scratched the bottom of his beak then raised an eyebrow. " You didn't by any

chance come to show Debra and Barbara something that I told you not to tell anybody about, did you?"

" I, uh," she choked out as she started to sweat. " I…I…I…"

Skipper sighed. " Oh, Maddie," he groaned. " How could you?"

" Sorry, Daddy," Maddie chirped. " I just wanted to prove something to them, because they wouldn't believe

what I said."

" Such as," Skipper eyed her.

" That we recorded a song together," Maddie muttered as she put her paws behind her back and lowered

her head.

" Wait a minute," Kowalski raised an eyebrow. " Are you two by any chance talking about the recording

room that's hidden in one of the walls of the HQ's hallway?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kowalski knows about the recording room? Wow. Aww, man. Skipper found out about what Maddie did. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 12. Catch the answer to Kowalski's question. Also, find out what made that loud crash on top of the HQ. Please stay tuned and find out more. Note: Here's a couple of facts about the story that I would like to share. When I first started writing this story, I originally named it " The Adams Family: Penguins of Madagascar Style". The problem with it was it didn't really seem to fit well with the kid characters. Plus it sounded too much like a Halloween story, which is why I chose to give the story the name that it has now. Also, I don't know why the story took the routes it did before. My guess is that it just felt like going those ways. BTW : For those wondering, that was the last song in this story. Anywho. Thank-you for reading this message. I hope you enjoyed the facts.


	12. Chapter 12

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were wonderful. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 12

" What gave you that idea," Skipper raised an eyebrow.

" I found it one day, by accident," Kowalski gestured with one of his flippers. " You see, I was waddling

down the hallway with one of my large inventions and leaned it against the wall when my flippers got tired.

Suddenly, part of the wall moved then I stumbled across what appeared to be a music-recording studio. I

walked in, took a look around and spotted a guitar. I did not know whom the guitar belonged to seeing

that it was too dark to see it, let alone what kind it was. I was just about to flip on the light switch when I

heard you say that it was time for training. So I rushed out, closed the passage way somehow then

continued on with the rest of the day."

After saying that, Skipper's beak was wide open. " Kowalski," he started out slowly. " Why didn't you tell

me about that, earlier?"

" I didn't know whose it was, so I thought it would be best if I didn't speak of it, until just now," Kowalski

stated then raised an eyebrow. " By the way, when you mentioned your songs earlier, I knew that that

recording room had to be yours."

" Oh, fish sticks," Skipper slapped his forehead. " Curse me for spilling secrets when I'm bawling my eyes

out."

" Okay," a foreign voice honked. " I will to be penciling you in de tomorrow day after for your cursing from

de sky spirits." The penguins and Maddie looked around the room, until they spotted Julien. He had come

into the habitat through the " Private's First Prize" entrance. The lemur swiftly walked passed the crib that

Max was sleeping in and went over to the group. They noticed that he had a cast wrapped around his

nose. " Besides, silly flightless bird, you are needed to be curse-ed from what you did to de royal nose."

" Look, Ringtail," Skipper moaned as he looked up at Julien, apologetically. " About what I did earlier…"

" Nuh-uh," King Julien wagged one of his fingers, while he rested his other paw on his hip. " No need-ed to

be wasting your breath with de apologizes because I will not to be accepting them."

" What exactly did Skipper do to you," Kowalski squinted his eyes at the cast.

" He punch-ed me in the royal nose then broke-ed it," King Julien snapped.

" Only because you were being a self-centered, inconsiderate, egotistic," Skipper stomped over to the

lemur, causing him to widen his eyes and back up.

" Skipper," Kowalski jumped in between the two then looked down at Skipper. " Your kids are in here."

Skipper groaned then continued." Look. I don't know why you're even over here," he then folded his

flippers. " But for whatever the reason, it had better be good."

" Okay! Okay," The lemur shouted putting his paws out in front of him, defensively. " The reason I am to

being here is because July, J.J., and London all to be gone missing."

" Wait," Kowalski gruffed. " What do you mean by missing?"

" I am meaning-ed that after Skipper was to be leaving, they were to be gone," King Julien squeaked.

" Ringtail," Skipper scoffed a little. " Are you sure that they're still not incognito from yesterday?"

" Yes," King Julien nodded is head. " That and they were to be leaving this, but I have not to be reading it,

yet." He handed Skipper a note card, which he had found taped to his thrown after Maurice had fixed him

up. It stated:" Sorry, Julien, but if this is the way you are going to treat others then I'm afraid I'm going to

have to take the kids and return to my old zoo in Denmark.

-July"

Skipper read over the note a couple of times. His heart began to flood with more guilt than it did earlier

when he hurt Julien. He looked up at the ring-tailed lemur with a look of sympathy. " Uh, I hate to break this

to you, but they all went to Denmark," the penguin handed the note card back to Julien. " Sorry, Ringtail."

" Denmark," King Julien widened his eyes as he took the note back. " No. Anything but Denmark. By the

way, where or what is to being Denmark, again?"

" It's about four thousand miles North East of our current location," Kowalski retorted in a matter of fact

tone as he pulled out his clipboard and pencil and began writing. " And according to my calculations,

depending on the type of transportation they took, it would take about twelve hours by plane or three days

by cargo ship."

" So, how long will it to be taking to foot of travel," King Julien raised an eyebrow with a shrug.

" That is an impossibility," Kowalski sighed. "Most of the distance between here and Denmark is mostly

water, which is also known as the Atlantic Ocean."

" Okay," King Julien then tapped his chin with one of his fingers. " What about my _Super-comfy-pamper-time-_

_floaty-throne_?"

" No way did they take that tiny thing," Skipper piped. " Besides, the last time anyone has ever taken it for

a ride, it almost ended up in a disaster."

" Don't to be silly, penguin," King Julien chuckled. " The throne is still to being here."

" Then why are you," Skipper stuttered. " Oh, no. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

" It is to being my duty to get my queen and heirs back," King Julien rang as he curled one of his paws into

a fist and swing it in front of his body once. " By the way, I will be to needing body of some to being

accompanying me on the trip."

" Sorry, Ringtail," Skipper shook his head as Julien eyed him. " I can't set foot in Denmark. They'll apprehend

me the second I arrive."

" I still don't get what you did to make them angry at you," Kowalski raised an eyebrow at Skipper as he

put his clipboard and pencil away.

" Like I said before, it's private," Skipper huffed as he looked stared at Kowalski.

" Daddy," Maddie piped as she tugged on one of Skipper's flipper, causing him to look down. " Does this

mean I'll never see J.J. and London, again?"

" I don't know, Maddie," Skipper uttered as he stared into Maddie's shimmering eyes. She looked like

she was about to cry. " But," Skipper urged as he wrapped one of his flippers around his daughter's

shoulders. " I do know is that we have to go with Ringtail and make sure that nothing goes wrong."

" We," the lemur widened his eyes then clasped his paws together with a large smile that showed his

teeth. " You mean you are to being coming?"

" It's not like I have a choice," Skipper muttered as he looked up at him. " This is partly my fault, too. I

helped drive your family away. Besides, I need to make sure that you don't disclose any personal

information about your home here, along with who you've come in contact with."

" Why," the lemur tilted his head.

" Because if you tell them then they'd come after me and everybody else that I'm related to or happen to

know, and I don't want that to happen," Skipper jabbered as he released Maddie from his flipper.

" Why," Julien questioned, again.

" Because there'd be nobody else around here to maintain order and protect the zoo when newer animals

arrive," Skipper chirped.

The lemur scratched his head, " Why?"

" Because Kowalski, Rico, and Private are my brothers and they'll get taken out, along with me and

everyone else in the zoo," Skipper buzzed.

" Wouldn't your children to be taking care of the whole protecting thing, anyways," he raised an eyebrow.

" Not if you don't tell the Danes about us, they won't," Skipper choked out. " Now come on. We've got a

mission to plan. Kowalski, options."

" I say we use," Kowalski began, but was interrupted by a loud splashing sound.

" Now what," Skipper threw his flippers into the air. All of them went outside and saw that Barbara, Debra,

and Doris were all swimming in the water, while talking to a female penguin who was standing on the

platform. The female penguin had been boxed in a crate up top for a while, until Private and Skipper let her

out. At first, they were not too sure about her. The only things that they knew is that the crate she was in

made a loud sound and that she was from a zoo in London, England. She was also a little shorter than

Private, had green eyes, and had a steady, but soft British accent.

The female penguin quickly turned around when she heard others approaching from behind. " Oh, my,

goodness," she gasped, glanced at Kowalski, then exhaled before speaking, again. " You gave me a fright.

Who are you?"

" I should be asking you the same thing, since you are the new arrival to the penguin habitat," Kowalski

began with a smile, trying to be friendly.

" Oh, sorry. Where are my manners," the female giggled then held out a flipper. " Hello. My name is Jane.

Jane Roan Kinsworthy. And you are?"

" Kowalski," the tall penguin retorted then took her flipper then shook it. " Nice to meet you, Jane."

" Pleasure to meet you, too, Kowalski. You must be Doris' husband," Jane smiled then glanced at Maddie. "

And who is this cute little otter?"

" Maddie," Maddie stated, quietly.

" Maddie, of course," Jane took a flipper to her beak. " Your father, Skipper, told me all about you. Where's

your Uncle Private? I haven't seen him, since a half an hour, ago. I hope he's all right."

" He's probably babysitting for the mother duck that lives around here," Skipper chimed. " He does that a

lot."

" He looked rather nervous," Jane jingled. " Almost like he was afraid of me and wanted to leave."

" Private," Kowalski raised an eyebrow and chuckled. " Afraid of you? That is most unlikely. He's normally

one of the first ones to greet and welcome newcomers."

" Well, I'm going to go find him, just to be sure," Jane tweeted then left the penguin habitat.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So that's who made that noise earlier. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 13. Catch what happens after Jane leaves. Also, catch how the penguins and Julien plan to go to Denmark. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: Sorry if anybody was out of character. I tend to do that sometimes. BTW: There are only about six chapters left of the story. Also, I'm thinking about adding a special bonus chapter to help balance out the story's overall mood, since part of this was tragic. Sorry that Marlene is not showing up as much as hoped. She only pops up whenever Skipper or Maddie is alone and can only be seen by Skipper for the time being. ( "Ahh," author jumps and falls out of chair then stands back up. " Marlene, what are you doing here?")( "Testing out my ghosting abilities," Marlene shrugs then pauses. " Do you think you can make me to where I can change my shape? Plus why am I a ghost anyway?")( " Go to my profile and see for yourself," author retorts then climbs back into chair.)( Marlene's ghost leaves to read profile then comes back, " What a twist," She yipes with a grin. " Say, could you tell me what the bonus chapter is supposed to be like? If you decide to add it that is.")( " Sorry," author shrugs with a smile. " I kind of want it to be a surprise.")(" Okay, that's cool with me," Marlene then goes to enter back into story and waves before leaving. " See ya, Skoolgrl09. I've got to go check on my family and make Skipper stop thinking that I'm an imaginary figment.")( " Okay. See ya, Marlene. Good luck and thanks for coming," Skoolgrl09 waves as Marlene disappears then turns to readers. " Anyway. Thank-you for reading this .")


	13. Chapter 13

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were great. Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 13

" So, silly flightless birds," King Julien tweeted as he walked over to the group, after Jane was out of sight. "

How are we to be getting my family back here, where they belong-ed?"

" Kowalski, Options," Skipper turned to Kowalski.

" Like I was going to say earlier," Kowalski chimed. " I say we rebuild and reuse the rocket that we used

from our lunar mission or we locate the plane that we used on our flight from Africa and rebuild it, again."

" The rocket didn't go so well last time, so I'm not sure of that," Skipper put a flipper to his beak. " And the

plane is submerged in _Lake George_."

" We can travel to the lake by car," Kowalski shrugged. " With the modifications we did to it for the race, it

can get us there within four hours tops. Plus we can bring Rico with us to…"

" Wait," Doris jumped. " Hold up. How do you know if that plane is still there? It's been about seven years

since you've last seen it."

" Oh, yeah," Kowalski brought a flipper to his beak. " I forgot about that."

" Daddy, you said that you modified the car once, right," Barbara chirped as she climbed onto the platform

and waddled over to Kowalski.

" Yes. And," Kowalski raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Barbara.

" Why not convert it into a speed boat," Barbara piped. " You have all the parts you need for it right here."

" That's not a bad idea," Kowalski grunted. " Unfortunately, it'll take a while to map out the blueprints

needed to make the conversion."

" No need to worry about that," Barbara squeaked. " I took the liberty of writing out the blueprints all by

myself. See?"

Barbara pulled out and showed him some white paper with blue sketches of a boat on it. " Wow," Kowalski

widened his eyes as he stared at the blueprints. " I see you've had some spare time."

" I was bored one day and couldn't find anything else to do," Barbara said with a sigh then moaned. " Plus

Debra wouldn't let me play dress up with her."

" Only because you kept saying big words and it was annoying me," Debra snapped as she swam over to

the platform.

" All I said was sensational, fabulous, glamorous, exquisite, and spectacular," Barbara snapped back. " All of

which are used everyday in the fashion industry." The penguin then turned back to her father. " Anyways,"

Barbara changed back to her normal tone. " I got bored and drew up the blueprints. But that's not all I did.

I also converted the car one day, while you were out on a mission in Saskatchewan, Canada."

" Saskatchewan," Kowalski then pondered before realization hit him. " But that mission was three months

ago and the car still looks the same as it does now. How could you possibly have altered it without

disorganizing its external structure?"

" Easy," Barbara shrugged. " I designed it to where it could convert between a car and a boat all at the

push of a button. Also, I had to take out a few items so it could stay afloat, when converted into the boat."

" Items," Skipper raised an eyebrow then put his flippers on his hips. " Which items, exactly?"

" I had to remove the manual slash automatic control button, the controls that went with the manual

controls, such as the clutch and the stick," Barbara uttered then took out a notepad and read off of it. " The

steel exhaust pipes, which I had to replace with copper-aluminite, and the majority of the weapons, such as

the laser attachment and built in rocket launcher."

" I can't believe this," Skipper grumbled. " You removed the stick shift part of my car? Most importantly, you

removed the laser and rocket launcher?"

" I had to throw something out," Barbara squawked. " It was either those or the leather seats, cup holders,

and the built in stereo system."

" I'd rather have had you remove those then remove the defense system," Skipper barked. " Don't you

know how dangerous that would've been to find out on a mission?"

" Sorry," Barbara scrunched down.

" Skipper," Kowalski waddled over to the lead penguin. " She didn't know. She's only three."

" I know," Skipper sighed. " But still, she had no business taking any of that stuff out without permission.

Come on. Let's pack up some portable defense weapons and go."

" I'm on it," Kowalski then pulled out a ring with a key and a small remote control on it. He pushed one of

the buttons on the remote. Suddenly, a part of the sidewalk in front of the habitat shifted sideways. Soon,

a platform rose up with a car on it then stopped when it was completely surfaced. The car looked just like it

did for the race. It was a black buggy that had orange flames on the front and sides of it. The car also had

chrome spinner hubcaps on the tires, and a skull ornament hanging on the antenna in the back. Kowalski

hopped out of the habitat to check up on the car for any defaults and flat tires.

Meanwhile, Skipper was inside the HQ, still packing items for the trip. Marlene inconspicously stood behind

him, watching what he was doing. Hastily, she glanced over at Max, making sure he was alright. He was still

sound asleep in his crib. Whimpering at the thought of never being able to hold him, again, she sighed then

directed her eyes back at Skipper. He was looking at a selection of weapons, which were sprawled out

across the table. It took him a while to get them all out, but he wanted to be prepared for the mission that

laid ahead. " Let's see," Skipper took a flipper to his beak. " Freeze ray,...heat ray,...tickle ray...My favorite.

What else? Levitation ray,...smoke bomb,...grenade launcher..." His mind drifted when he ran across a

familiar looking paintball gun. Slowly, Skipper picked it up and squinted his eyes at it. There were words

carved into one of the sides. It was labled_ To my special penguin-Love Marlene. _Skipper sighed, wishing that

Marlene was still around. Soon, his eyes began to burn as tears began to form in them. That was the same

exact gun that Marlene had given to him for his birthday a few years ago. Skipper sniffled a bit then wiped

his eyes with one of his flippers. He sat the paintball gun back down into the pile and continued sorting

through the other weapons, trying to take his mind off of what he had lost near and dear.

Marlene bit her lip as tears strolled down her face, wishing that she could give Skipper a hug in her solid,

otter body form." Skipper, I," Marlene stuttered as she went to place a paw on one of his shoulders, but

was interrupted. when she heard the fish bowl entrance open. She gasped then turned invisible, again.

" Skipper," Kowalski half whispered as he entered the HQ. " We've been waiting outside for an hour. Whoa.

Would you like some trust with that paranoia?"

" No thank-you," Skipper gruffed as he began packing the weaponry into a small, black duffle bag. He had

dragged it out of the hallway closet, after he had come back inside and fed Maxi.

" Why are you packing so many weapons," Kowalski piped as he observed the weapons, keeping a mental

list of them. " We're just going to Denmark to convince July and her kids to come back to New York."

" Kowalski," Skipper looked up at his brother and stared him in the eyes. " I'm a wanted penguin in

Denmark and not in the way you would think. Besides, I'm bringing these just in case they try anything

funny."

" Uh-huh," Kowalski raised an eyebrow then folded his flippers. " Look, Skipper, if it worries you then why

don't you stay here? I can keep Julien quiet."

" Not for as long as I can," Skipper snorted as he finished packing the weapons. After he was finished

packing, he slung the bag over his right shoulder. If Marlene were still alive and in solid form, she would

have gotten smacked by it, but instead it went directly through her.

" True," Kowalski nodded his head then paused. " Skipper, what exactly happened in Denmark? I know you

said that it was private, but I really want to know. For pity sake, we're brothers. We should be able to talk

to each other about anything."

" Do you really want to know what happened in Denmark, Kowalski," Skipper said with a groan.

" Yes," Kowalski rang. " Of course."

" Well it's a long story," Skipper chimed. " Are you sure you're up to listening to it?"

" Yes," Kowalski uttered.

" Okay," Skipper sighed as he dropped the duffle bag on the floor. " Here it goes. I was framed for a crime

that I didn't commit..."

* * *

Whoa. Barbara made the car capable of converting into a boat? Awesome. Aww. Poor Skipper and Marlene. They were both sad in this chapter. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 14. Find out why Skipper can't set foot in Denmark. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	14. Chapter 14

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were great. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. BTW: There will be four chapters left after this one( Total: 18 chapters), plus a possible bonus chapter. Thank-you for reading this message. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 14

" Which was," Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

" I'll tell you in the story," Skipper snapped. " You see, right after we graduated from military school, I was

sent over to Denmark to do some investigations on a missing person. As soon as I got up there, I began

searching for clues. This was back when I was teamed up with Manfreedy and Johnson. Anyway, I had began

searching for clues, until I stumbled across the body of the missing person. I got a closer look and found out

they were dead. Suddenly, I saw a figure with a jacket on in the distance. It was running toward what

looked like a six-story abandoned apartment building for animals. I followed it inside, hoping it was the link to

the crime. Meanwhile, Manfreedy and Johnson were outside still looking for clues. They had no idea that I had

left the area, until I paged them over my walkie-talkie and…Kowalski, are you even listening to me?"

" Affirmative," Kowalski chimed. Truthfully, he had only caught part of what Skipper had said because part of

him was falling asleep. The other half of him, however, wanted to find out why his own brother was not

allowed in Denmark.

" Anyways," Skipper uttered. " I paged them with my walkie-talkie and they dashed inside the building I was

in. Together, we spotted the figure and chased after it. Unfortunately, it had beaten us to an elevator,

leaving us behind to take the stairs. Hastily, we climbed up the stairs and met the figure at the top of the

building. The figure pulled out a remote control and was about to press a button on it. We had no idea what

it was to, but we couldn't take any chances. The figure laughed. Manfreedy lunged at him and knocked him

down, while Johnson and I went to go get the control from the figure. To our dismay, the figure launched

Manfreedy at Johnson, stunning them both, and got away. I ran after him while Manfreedy and Johnson were

standing up. Eventually, I caught up with the figure, but the trail went cold as soon as he threw a smoke

bomb on the ground. Suddenly, without warning, the apartment building behind me blew up. Luckily,

Manfreedy and Johnson got off of the roof just in time. It turns out that the figure had a bomb on him the

whole time, but dropped it during the attack. We figured that he was in the process of going to plant it

somewhere when we interfered."

" So, what happened after that," Kowalski urged. " The explosion part."

" We rushed back to the site to look for survivors," Skipper chirped. " Soon, the cops showed up and blamed

me, Manfreedy, and Johnson for the whole thing. They were just about to arrest us when I drop kicked them

and fled with Manfreedy and Johnson to Ecuador. From then on, I promised myself to never go back to

Denmark for as long as I live, because the next time I came back, I knew I would be expecting the death

penalty."

" Wow," Kowalski widened his eyes. " No wonder you didn't want to tell anybody about this. Look, Skipper,

you're innocent that's all that matters. Now as for running away from the cops, that you can get penalized

for. Also, for the record, Denmark does not have the death penalty."

" I know," Skipper groaned. " But even though I'm innocent, how am I supposed to prove it? I'm a jailbird no

matter which approach I take."

Kowalski glanced underneath the cinder block table and found a ruffled, old book. He pulled it out and looked

at it. " Wow," he widened his eyes. " I didn't notice this here before."

" That," Skipper pointed a flipper at it. " That's just a missions memory book. It doesn't look like much, but

that's because I've kept it for many years."

Kowalski cracked open the book and flipped through the pages backwards. " _Saskatchewan Mission_," he read

out loud. " Solved. _Habitat Ghost Mission_. Solved. _Dark Figure in Denmark_. Unsolved." He glanced down on the

page and found something taped to it. It was a piece of gray fur that Manfreedy accidentally pulled

out from the figure, while he was pinning him down. Skipper had collected it from Manfreedy, after they had

fled to Ecuador, and decided to keep it for further analyzing, but forgot about it. "Skipper," Kowalski showed

Skipper the piece of fur. " I think I found your proof."

" What," Skipper shrugged then gestured at the follicle. " That? That's not proof. It's…proof…Kowalski, that's

it. We take the book with us to Denmark and prove to the Danes that Manfreedy, Johnson, and I are all

innocent, convince Ringtail's family to come back then come home. It'll be like knocking two spies out with one

flipper chop."

" True," Kowalski whistled. " But even if you are proven innocent, they'll still arrest you for running."

" But," Skipper grunted as he picked up his duffle bag, again. " It beats getting arrested for something I

didn't do. Come on. It's time to commence Operation: Fetch Ringtail's family from Denmark."

The lead penguin began waddling up to the fish bowl exit. Kowalski rushed over to him, remembering

something. " Skipper," he rang. " What about your kids? Without Marlene around, they're going to require

more attention and care from you."

" Not to worry," Skipper uttered. " We just sneak into Denmark, sneak out without getting caught, and make

it back before the kids miss me too much. Problemo solved."

" But how are we supposed to do that," Kowalski shrugged. " Surely someone's bound to recognize you and

cause a delay in the mission, unless..."

" Unless what," Skipper stated.

" Unless you use camoflage," Kowalski retorted.

" Camouflage," Skipper raised an eyebrow. " What kind of camouflage?"

" You'll see," Kowalski retorted then pulled something out from behind his back.

" What is that," Skipper pointed at the object, which was in Kowalski's flipper.

" It's a watch," Kowalski smiled as he spoke. The watch consisted of a flexible, metal band, a digital clock,

and some buttons for resetting the time, along with a timer.

" A watch," Skipper choked out as he put his free flipper on his hip then glanced up at Kowalski. " Kowalski, I

think you've finally cracked."

" No," Kowalski scoffed with a chuckle then put the watch on. " It looks like an ordinary watch, but when I

press this button, right here…" He pushed a red button, which was hidden on the side of the watch,

activating it. " The one wearing it becomes completely invisible, along with the watch."

" Sweet," Skipper roared with a smirk as Kowalski turned back to visible. " Is that the only one?"

" Yes," Kowalski nodded his head once. " I just finished creating it this morning." He took the watch off and

held it out to Skipper. " Here," Kowalski urged. " You need it more than I do."

" Kowalski," Skipper squeaked then waved one of his flippers. " I couldn't possibly. It's your only one."

" I can always make another," Kowalski looked up, thinking then tapped a flipper on his beak. " I wrote down

the blueprints to it, plus it only takes a couple of weeks to make."

" Alright," Skipper whistled as he took the watch from Kowalski's flipper. " I'll take it." He set the duffle bag

down and put the watch on his left flipper. " There," Skipper piped then picked up the duffle bag, again. "

Now we're set. Let's roll." Next, Skipper waddled over to the crib, tenderly kissed Max on the forehead,

and ruffled the down feathers on his head with his free flipper. After that, he and Kowalski waddled out onto

the platform and toward the car. When they got there, they packed their stuff in the back seat, which was

where King Julien was sitting, and climbed in the front. Kowalski sat on the driver's side, while Skipper on the

front passenger's side.

Rico and Private, who had just come back from babysitting, ran over to one of the sides of the car. " Where

are you three off to," Private chirped as he and Rico raised an eyebrow.

" Denmark," Skipper retorted as he looked at Private and Rico. " We're going to get Ringtail's family back."

" I thought you couldn't set foot in Denmark," he shrugged.

" Uh-huh," Rico nodded his head in agreement.

" I can't," Skipper stated. " Which is why I'm going into stealth mode when we get there."

" Stealth mode," Private squeaked. Before he knew it, Skipper disappeared. " Gah," Private yelped as Rico

stood next to him, scratching the top of his head. Soon, Skipper turned back to visible. " Wow," Private

squealed. " How did you do that?"

" Invisibility watch," Skipper grinned as he lifted his flipper to show the watch. " Kowalski just barely invented

it and now it's going for its first field test."

" Whoa," Private's and Rico's stated at the same time with their eyes widened.

" But who's going to watch your kids while you're gone," Private whistled.

* * *

Kowalski built an invisibility watch? Cool. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 15. Catch the answer to Private's question. Also, catch the beginning of the trip to Denmark. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: I would like to thank Grandoldpenguin for clarifying my question from the first chapter of " Kowalski Gone MIA: Missing in Action" about whether or not Denmark has the death penalty. It was a big help to me. Also, for those wondering about Skipper, the crying about Marlene is an off and on thing as well as Marlene's ghosting. Anyways. Thank-you for reading this message.


	15. Chapter 15

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were wonderful. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. BTW: I am still thinking about adding a bonus chapter to this story. Anywho. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 15

" Private," Skipper chirped. " Would you like to do the honors, until we get back?"

" Of course," Private grinned. " I would love to, but how am I supposed to feed Max?" Skipper explained it to

him and Private's eyes took up his whole face. " Are you serious," the lead penguin nodded his head. " Do

you want me to go get him, so he can say good-bye to you before you leave?"

" Sure," Skipper shrugged. " Why not?" After hearing this, Private headed into the HQ to go get Max. Right

when he went into the HQ, Jane had come back. Her flippers were drooping at her sides as her tongue was

hanging out of her beak. Skipper looked over at Jane. " If you're still looking for Private," he then pointed a

flipper toward the habitat. " He just got back and is now in the HQ." Jane nodded her head slowly, thanked

Skipper with a small smile then headed inside to find Private.

" Daddy," Maddie chimed as she hopped over the fence, ran toward the car then stopped next to Skipper. "

Can I come?"

" Sorry, Maddie," Skipper uttered as he glanced down at his daughter. " This car only seats four and the

fourth seat has already been taken by the duffle bag."

" Not anymore," Barbara beamed as she waddled next to Maddie. " Watch this." She then waddled around

the car, climbed into the drivers seat, and pressed a button on the stereo system. Suddenly, the back end of

the car extended, revealing three extra red, leather seats. " I, uh, installed them while I was converting

this," she blushed as everyone in the car stared at her. " My own personal touch."

" You installed extra seats," Kowalski piped as he raised an eyebrow.

" Yep," Barbara nodded with a smirk.

" She's becoming more and more like you everyday, Kowalski," Skipper whispered into one of Kowalski's ear.

" I know," Kowalski whispered back as he felt a chill go up his spine. " And I'm starting to worry I'll get into

arguments with her because of it."

" Kowalski," Skipper scoffed as he rolled his eyes. " I highly doubt that."

" Oh, yeah," Kowalski squeaked as he turned his head. " Then explain why you and Daddy fought all the

time. You were both a lot a like."

" Okay," Skipper snapped. " Point taken."

" Okay," Kowalski stated flatly then nodded his head once. " Good. Barbara, would you like to come with us?

After all you were the one who made changes to the car."

" Alright," Barbara whinnied. " I suppose. But on one condition."

" What's that," Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

" Maddie gets to come," she squawked.

" What," Skipper shrieked.

" Please, Daddy," Maddie put her paws together and smiled widely. " Please?"

Skipper rolled his eyes. " Oh, all right," he sighed. " But when we get to Denmark, I expect you to keep quiet.

The last thing this family needs is a group of angry Danes charging after us."

" Okay," Maddie smiled, hugged her father then climbed into the last row of seats in the car. " Thank-you,

Daddy."

" Oh," Barbara meowed. " Before I forget, I've also installed floatation vests in here, which are located

underneath the seats, in case the car sinks."

" What," King Julien shouted, obviously overhearing what was said. " We are to being sinking?" He then

screamed, quickly grabbed his floatation vest, put it on then hopped over the edge of the car and onto the

sidewalk. " Ouch," The lemur hollered then stood up. " Hey, we are not to being sinking." He then hopped

back into the car and onto stood on top of Skipper's head. The lemur then pointed a finger at Barbara. " You

lied to me."

" I didn't lie," Barbara tweeted. " I was only giving directions, just in case the car ever sank. That's all. Now,

please return to your seat before you increase your chances of damaging your nose even more. It won't heal

properly if you keep landing on your face like that."

" Flightless bird," Julien turned to Kowalski then pointed his finger at him. " You will to be seeing to it that

your daughter is learning to be tongue holding and respecting her kingly king."

" Actually, she has a point," Kowalski beamed. " If you keep landing on your face like that, there will be a

one-hundred percent chance that your nose will not heal right. Also, we can't go anywhere, until everyone is

buckled up in their seats."

" Okay," King Julien groaned then jumped off of Skipper's head. He plopped down into his seat then buckled

his seat belt.

" Thank-you," Skipper muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck with one of his flippers. " He was being a

royal pain in the neck."

Barbara responded to her uncle with a 'your welcome' then rushed off to the back seat. She sat down on the

other side of the car, across from Maddie. Both of them buckled their seatbelts then kept quiet, for the time

being.

" Okay," Kowalski pulled out the key and stuck in the ignition. He turned it and the car fired up. " We are go,

Skipper."

" Excelente," Skipper raised his voice, a little to cheerfully.

Doris hopped out of the penguins' habitat and flopped to the side of the car that Kowalski was on. " Good

luck," she stated after she had kissed Kowalski on the cheek. " How long do you think you'll be gone?"

" We should be back within a day or two," Kowalski shrugged as Private returned with Max cradled in his

flippers. Jane followed him out, relieved that he was not afraid of her. It turns out, Private had a crush on her

the whole time. " Depending on whether or not we can convince July and them to come back here."

" Okay, Max," Private waddled up to the side of the car that Skipper was on. " Wave good-bye to your daddy,

now." Max smiled and waved good-bye at Skipper.

Skipper chuckled. " The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, does it," he mumbled, paused with a smile

then waved. " Bye-bye, Maxi. Be good for your Uncle Private and Rico, now. Okay?"

" Daddy," Max cheered as he looked up at Skipper and clapped his flippers together.

" Yes, I'm your Daddy," Skipper babbled the paused as he raised both of his eyebrows. " Wait a minute. Did

he just...say his first word?"_ Man, I wish Marlene was here to hear this. She would've been surprised._

" Well Skipper," Kowalski uttered. " He is a part penguin. And penguins have been known to start talking

sometime after they hatch."

" Huh," Skipper stated then took a flipper to the bottom of his beak. " You know, now that I think of it, I

started talking the first day I hatched. Though, I don't really remember what I said. I think it was ' Are you my

mommy'."

" I still remember my first words, like it was yesterday," Kowalski smirked.

" Yeah," Skipper snickered. " They were ' Momma I made boom-boom' and you said them right after you

figured out how to use the training toilet."

" Don't remind me," Kowalski rolled his eyes as he blushed.

" Okay, everyone," Skipper looked over at the group who was standing outside of the car. " We'll be back

before you can say my sister's full name. Don't ask."

" What is it to being," Julien shrugged with a raised eyebrow.

" I said don't ask," Skipper glanced back at Julien then to Kowalski. " Okay. Checklist. Seat beats?"

" Check," Kowalski stated.

" Emergency ejecting seats," Skipper barked.

" Not sure," Kowalski raised an eyebrow then looked back at Barbara. " Barbara?"

" I didn't change that feature," Barbara yelled.

" Check," Kowalski stated.

" Weapons," Skipper muttered.

" Check," Kowalski said. After the checklist was done, Kowalski stomped on the gas pedal and the car took

off at a quick pace, speeding through the zoo entrance. After it sped through the zoo entrance, it made a

sharp right then headed North.

" Whoa," Alice shrieked then looked out through the box office window. " I thought I heard something. Oh,

well." She closed the box office window, locked up the place for the night then went home.

Meanwhile, the car was flying down the sidewalk, diving in between people everywhere. " Okay," Kowalski

hollered, while drove the car, tightly gripping the steering wheel. " If I'm correct, _Sunset Lane_ should be the

fastest way to take us East, directly toward the Atlantic."

" Are you kidding," Skipper bellowed. " You'll hit the downtown traffic on _Sunset Lane_. Take _New York Street_."

" There's road construction on _New York Street_," Kowalski shouted as he barely squeezed the car passed

Nana, who shook one of her fists at him, along with her aggressive poodle. " There's no way that that way

will get us there faster."

" How about we take _Washington Avenue_, because we just missed the other two streets," Skipper yiped as

he pointed one of his flippers back toward the streets they had just passed.

" Works for me," Kowalski piped then attempted to make a sharp right, while trying to avoid running a red

light.

* * *

Onward to Denmark. LOL. Sorry. I just had to type that. Aww. Maxi just said his first word. Whoa. Kowalski almost hit Nana while driving? That was a close call. Anywho. Coming up next in Chapter 16. See if the car makes it passed the red light. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: I am not sure if some of these street names exist in New York City, let alone know if any of them are located in the Manhattan area where the Central Park Zoo is at. Thank-you for reading this message.


	16. Chapter 16

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were awesome. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. BTW: There are about two more chapters left after this one. Also, I'm still thinking about adding a bonus chapter to this story. Thank-you for reading this message. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 16

" Hold on tight," Kowalski blared."It's going to be a bumpy ride." Once the car turned the corner, it went up

on two wheels on the driver's side, barely missing the traffic light change. After that, the car fell with a thud

on the cement, driving back on four wheels.

" Daddy," Barbara moaned as she covered her beak with her flippers. " I don't feel well."

" You'll get used to it, Barbara," Kowalski honked. " Just don't…"Before he knew it, Barbara threw up on the

seat, not even striking Maddie. " Throw up on the upholstery," Kowalski let out a groan then pulled the car

over in a nearby alleyway.

" Eww," Maddie screeched as she hastily climbed out of the car. " Barbara, did you have to?"

" Sorry," Barbara wiped the corners of her beak off. " All that swerving was making me experience vertigo."

" Virtiwhat," Maddie raised an eyebrow as Kowalski and Skipper waddled to the back of the car.

" Vertigo," Kowalski uttered as he slowly picked up Barbara and sat her down on the concrete. " It's

dizziness, followed by nausea."

"Oh," Maddie widened her eyes then cocked her head. " What?"

" She got carsick," Skipper squawked, flatly then covered the top of his beak. " Phew. Barbara, what did you

eat?"

" Gummy fish, candy buttons, and shrimp," Barbara chirped as she held onto her aching stomach. " Why?"

" Clues to the puzzle," Skipper sighed. " By the way, that is a very bad combo to eat in the same day."

" Hey," King Julien shouted from his seat. " What is to being the hold up and what is to being that smelly

smell? It is to be making my eyes to water and my nose to scream."

" Barbara got carsick, Ringtail," Skipper rang then looked over at Kowalski. " Anyway, did we bring anything

to clean up this mess?"

" No," Kowalski buzzed. " All of our cleaning supplies are with Rico.

" Fish and chips," Skipper shouted as he smacked himself in the forehead then softened his voice. " Looks

like you girls are going to have to deal with this until we get to Denmark."

" Daddy, don't, please," Maddie yiped as she spoke quickly. " It really stinks back here."

" Why don't you trade spots with Ringtail then," Skipper raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Julien.

" I am not to be thinking so," King Julien hissed as he pulled out a beach towel from behind his back and

covered his head with it to keep the stench away from him.

" Hey," Kowalski squeaked as he reached over and pulled the towel off of Julien's head. " I've been looking

for that."

" I can to be explaining that," King Julien tweeted as he pointed a finger at the towel. " You see, I '

borrowed' it and was to be forgetting to bring it back. So, here it is."

Kowalski scanned his eyes over the towel then glance up at the suddenly generous lemur. " Hmm," he

smiled. " I think we just found what we need to clean up the mess, Skipper. But, we'll have to wait to get to

the ocean." Quickly, the animals hopped back into the car then drove to the ocean. Once they had reached

the ocean they stopped to clean the back seat of the car. After that got clean, Kowalski drove the car part

way into the water then turned to Barbara. She told him which button to press to change the car into a boat,

along with operating the aluminum anchor. From there, they left the coast of New York.

About an hour later, King Julien and Skipper both fell asleep. Meanwhile, Barbara and Maddie were trying to

figure out a game to play, while Kowalski kept track of the direction the boat was going, along with the

amount of gas it had left in the tank. It was nearing the half mark, already. Luckily, he had installed a

portable solar panel on the car last week, when Skipper was not around. He would have yelled at him for

tampering with his car without permission. That, and he would have told him that it was a terrible idea,

seeing that they mostly drove the car at night. Kowalski glanced over at Skipper, who was resting his head

on one of his flippers and leaning against the door. He snickered, ready to prove him wrong, if need be. He

then glanced in the mirror at the two girls who were trying to play the game _I Spy_.

" I spy, with my little eye, something blue," Maddie smiled as she looked outside of the car.

" The ocean," Barbara rolled her eyes. This was the sixth time she had answered that.

" Wow," Maddie squealed as she raised an eyebrow at her. " You're good. Do you have mind reading powers

or something?"

" Lucky guess," Barbara shrugged then looked around. " I spy with my little eye, something… Oh forget it.

You already know this one."

" Let me guess," Maddie scoffed as she folded her arms. " The ocean."

" Yes," Barbara groaned as she rolled her brown eyes.

" This game is getting old," Maddie growled then chimed. " How about we sing _99 Bottles of Pop_."

" Only if you can get your Daddy to sing along with us," Barbara chanted with a smirk.

" But he's asleep and he's all the way in the front seat," Maddie huffed.

" Okay," Barbara copied her cousin's tone then changed it back to normal. " How about we play _Going on a _

_Trip_?"

" We are going on a trip," Maddie snapped. " What are you? blind? Don't answer that."

" It's just a game," Barbara chirped as she blinked her eyes a few times. " I'll start. I'm going on a trip and

I'm bringing my Mozart CD. Okay. Your turn. Oh? And you have to add onto the list and repeat it backwards."

" Alright," Maddie raised an eyebrow. " I'm going on a trip and I'm bringing my surfboard and your Mozart

CD." From there, the game continued, until one of them messed up. " Sunglasses, a beach ball, my daddy,

your daddy, swimsuits, sunscreen, checkers games, and your Mozart," Maddie paused as the others in the

car woke up. " Wait. I missed something, didn't I?"

" Looks like it's game over," Barbara shrugged with a small chortle. " I win."

" How long were we playing," Maddie whinnied.

Barbara looked at the sun then back at Maddie. " Approximately, two hours," she retorted.

" That long," Maddie widened her eyes.

" Yep," Barbara piped. Suddenly, the boat slowed down to a stop then the engine shut off.

" Okay, girls," Kowalski hollered as he pushed a button to drop the anchor. " We're taking a quick break."

" It is to being about time," King Julien yawned as he stood up and stretched. Skipper stood up as well,

stood on the door of the car, and dived into the ocean, splashing the lemur. " Hey," Julien howled then shook

the water out of his fur.

Skipper resurfaced by poking his head out of the water. " Sorry," he uttered then swam toward the back of

the boat. " Come on in, girls. The water's fine."

" Fine," Barbara scoffed as she looked at the water. " There are thousands of bacteria in there, along with

sewage run-offs and several types of toxic waste."

" Not where we're at, Barbara," Kowalski meowed. " We're actually in a fairly clean area as opposed to the

ones located near human populations."

Maddie glanced over at Barbara then at the water. " See ya," she roared with a smiled then corkscrewed into

the water, accidentally drenching her cousin.

Barbara spat out the water, which went into her mouth. " It's go time," she snarled as she took her glasses

off and tossed them onto her seat. She did not want to lose them in the ocean. Next, she hopped into the

water. It was cold, but at the same time it was warm. Soon, Kowalski joined them and swam around as well,

but kept close tabs on Barbara to make sure she would not swim too far. Meanwhile, Julien climbed onto the

hood of the boat and sunbathed, hoping not to get splashed. Next, he began to think about his wife and kids

as he stared at the sky. In the meantime, the group swam around in the water for at least fifteen minutes

before climbing back into the boat.

" That was the best swim I've ever had in a long time," Skipper stated as he buckled up his seat belt.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, weighed the anchor then continued the trip. They had traveled

for five more hours after that then stopped to eat an early dinner. Kowalski quickly dropped the anchor then

pulled out the food from the second to last row of seats, which he had packed, while Skipper was busy

packing up his weapons. They all remained in their seats, while eating fish, clams, and fruit.

" How much longer until we get to Denmark," Maddie chattered as she cracked a clam open.

" I estimate it to be about twenty eight hours away," Barbara chirped then swallowed a fish.

" In other words, forever," Maddie raised an eyebrow then swallowed the stuff that was inside the clam.

" Not necessarily, Maddie," Kowalski uttered in a matter-of-fact tone. " We will only be traveling an equivalent

of about two and a third of a day."

While they were speaking, Julien was eyeing a mango that he was holding in his paw, checking it for bruises.

Soon, he took a bite out of it. " You know," he dullfully moaned with his mouth full. " I am not to be blaming

July if she is not wanting to be coming back."

" And why is that," Skipper glanced over at Julien with a raised eyebrow, after he had swallowed a fish.

" She was to be telling me that I was to being rude, bossy, selfish, and to be knocking peoples down when

they are to be hurting," King Julien paused then sighed with a large smile across his face. " Just like she was

to be saying after our first date together."

" And to think I didn't know what she'd seen in you," Skipper uttered with widened eyes then swallowed a

second fish.

* * *

Wow. Looks like the characters have a long way to go, until they get to Denmark. Poor Barbara. She got carsick. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 17. Catch the rest of the trip to Denmark. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	17. Chapter 17

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were wonderful. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 17

After dinner was over, all of the animals relaxed for a while then fell asleep, except for Skipper and Julien.

Skipper tossed and turned in his seat, until he finally decided to sit up, lean his back against the door, and

look up at the dark sky. There were stars of all different sizes painted across it. In the middle, stood a full

moon, which had reflected off of the ocean and Skipper's eyes. Skipper let out a quiet sniffle as his eyes

began to water. The full moon brought back the times that he and Marlene had sat outside to watch it.

Suddenly, Skipper's attention had been caught by the sound of commotion coming from the seat behind him.

He turned his head to see who it was. It was Julien, who decided to sit up, after trying to count juliens in his

head. He folded his arms and rested them on the edge of the boat, with his head on top." Couldn't sleep

either, huh," Skipper whispered as he swiftly wiped the tears out of his eyes with one of his flippers.

" How can I to being, my flippered friend," King Julien moaned. " My family has to be leaving me and I am to

be fearing that they won't to be coming back. What are you to being awake for?"

" I was thinking about Marlene," Skipper muttered as he tried to hold back his tears. " I mean, the one time I

find someone who is right for me, I lose them."

" I am to be hearing you," King Julien sighed then turned his head toward Skipper. "What was Marlene to

being taking away by from, anyway?"

" I'd rather not talk about it," Skipper looked away from the lemur and down at the floorboard of the boat. "

I'm still trying to get myself together. And by the way, I'm sorry about breaking your nose. When you said

those things, you made me so angry that I had lost control of myself. Oh? Did I mention that I was sorry?"

" Be thinking nothing of it, flightless bird," Julien uttered as he gave a small smile. " I am to be forgiving you.

After all, you are to be trying to get my family back for me and for that I will to be canceling your cursing from

de sky spirits."

" Thanks, Ringtail," Skipper looked over at Julien as he grinned. " I think." Normally, that lemur was stubborn

when it came to accepting apologies, but Skipper let that slide. Skipper frowned as he glanced down at his

orange feet then back up toward the sky.

" What are you to being looking at," King Julien raised an eyebrow as he tried to follow Skipper's gaze. " De

sky spirits? Because you know you can not to be seeing them, unless you are to being dead."

" I'm looking at the stars," Skipper murmered. " You know, Marlene made up funny names for some of the

constellations during our second honeymoon to Hawaii, last year. Want to hear them?"

" Why to being not," the lemur shrugged. " I can not be getting to sleep, anyway."

" Okay," Skipper scanned the sky until he located a constellation. " You see that one, right there?" He

pointed a flipper at _The Little Dipper_. The lemur nodded his head as he turned around and leaned his back on

the door. " Marlene called that one _The Kitty Litter Scooper_," the lemur guffawed at the name, even though he

had no idea what a kitty litter scooper was. Skipper then pointed to Arian's Belt then continued naming off

the constellations from there. After he was done, he heard loud snoring. Skipper whipped his head to find

that King Julien had fallen asleep, resting the back of his head on top of the side of the car. The penguin

shrugged and looked back at the sky, once more. " Marlene," he whispered. " If you can hear me from where

ever you're at, I want you to know that I still love you, and wish you were still here. Anyway. That's all I

wanted to say. Goodnight." After he said that, he snuggled down into the seat, on his right side, and

partially curled into a ball. Next, he put both of his flippers together and placed them under his head. In a few

seconds, he sighed then quietly cried himself to sleep.

When morning came, Skipper opened his eyes first, followed by Kowalski. " Good morning, Skipper," Kowalski

grunted then yawned.

" Good morning, Kowalski," Skipper yawned as he stretched.

" Did you get any sleep last night," Kowalski raised an eyebrow as he squinted at Skipper's red and irritated

eyes. " Because you look exhausted."

" I got a little bit of sleep last night," Skipper raised an eyebrow as he sat up. " Why do you ask?"

" You still miss Marlene, don't you," Kowalski tweeted after he stood up, waddled toward Skipper's seat, and

hopped over the console.

" Well, she was, you know, something special," Skipper stuttered. " The kind of girl who could take care of

herself, if need be, charge into action, understanding of others, and bring her home to Momma, without

Momma saying, ' You are too nice to be with my little Skippy'."

" True," Kowalski snorted with a chuckle. " Momma did take a liking to Marlene after she found out what she

was capable of. Come on. Let's go wake the others, so we can eat breakfast and get going." Once

everybody was woken up and ate breakfast, the group buckled up in their seats and rode off in the boat.

About over a couple of days later, they arrived in Denmark. It was about mid-morning when they arrived

there. Kowalski, who was still in charge of driving, pushed the button on the stereo, causing the boat to turn

back into a car. Meanwhile, Skipper activated the watch Kowalski had given to him and made himself turn

invisible. From there, they drove to every zoo, until they stumbled upon the one that July and her kids were

staying at. They climbed out of the car, which was hidden in a bush, and looked at the zoo. The place looked

just like the zoo back in Central Park, only cleaner and better taken care of. Together, the group walked

inside the zoo and located the lemur habitat. King Julien, who felt himself tremble, took a deep breath then

knocked on the outside wall of it with his knuckles.

July, who was cleaning her habitat, hopped over the wall, widened her eyes then glared at Julien. " What are

you doing here," she snarled as her kids followed her outside. July sensed their presense then hid them

behind her back, just in case if anything terrible happened.

" I am to be coming here to be asking you to come back to me," Julien rang as he pointed at himself with his

paws.

" After the way you acted," she spat as she folded her arms. " Forget it."

" Come on, July," the lemur cried as he clasped his paws together and fell down on his knees. " Please. I

cannot to be living without you. You were to being the only one I have ever to being truly in love

with...Besides Marlene. But I had to being letting her go... Anyway. I am to being truly in love with you. You

are one to being worthy to be pampering when needing to being and I am to being sorry for to be chasing

you away. "

" Julien," July scoffed as she rolled her eyes. " Stop being so dramatic. You're setting a bad example for J.J.."

At the sound of his name, J.J. peeked his head out from behind his mother. His eyes widened at what he

saw. He ran around his mother and wrapped his arms around his father's torso. London followed shortly

after and copied her brother. " Daddy," both of the little lemurs chanted in unison. " You came."

" Yes, I am to being coming, children," King Julien whistled with a smile as he bent down and hugged both of

his children at the same time. " I was to be missing you so much."

" We missed you, too, Daddy," London cheered.

J.J. looked over and noticed that his father had brought along other guests. " Maddie," J.J.'s smile widened

as he and his sister ran over and wrapped their arms around their otter friend. " We thought we'd never

see you, again. What are you doing here?"

" Barbara convinced my daddy to bring me along, since she had to tell my Uncle Kowalski how to operate the

boat function thingy of the car-boat whatchamacallit," Maddie chimed as she returned J.J. and London's hugs.

" Barbara's here, too," J.J. squeaked as he pulled back with a raised eyebrow, followed by his sister, who

took a few steps back. " As in Brainy Barbara? The one who wears the glasses and looks exactly like your

Uncle Kowalski whenever she takes them off?"

" Yeah," Maddie nodded her head. " If she hadn't altered the car, we probably wouldn't be here, right now."

" It's true," Barbara gruffed as she waddled toward the group, with Kowalski right behind her.

" Wow," J.J. rang. " And here I thought we were going to be stuck here forever."

" Yeah," London scoffed as she rolled her orange eyes. " There's nothing fun to do here. Everything is just

work, work, work, or sitting, sitting, sitting, or blah, blah, blah."

" Huh," Skipper's voice thundered. " It wasn't like that when I came here."

J.J. squealed. " A ghost," he jumped off of the sidewalk and cradled himself in Maddie's arms, wrapping his

arms around her neck. J.J. almost caused Maddie to tip over, but she resisted it and regained her balance.

" What," King Julien shouted then looked around. " Where? Where is to being the ghost?"

" He's referring to me, Ringtail," Skipper boomed then turned visible. He was standing right next to Maddie.

" Cool," London shrieked as her brother hopped out of Maddie's arms and strolled over to Skipper. " Where

did you get that?"

" Kowalski," Skipper buzzed as he pointed a flipper toward the tall intellect.

" So, Julien," July growled as she put her paws on her hips then glared at the adult ring-tailed lemur. " Is that

all you came this way for? To get me back?"

" Well," King Julien murmered as he turned his head back to July with sincere eyes. " Yes. And I am to being

missing you. Without you or the children to being at my side, I am to be having nothing to live for. Except for

to be ruling the kingdom. But other than to being that, nothing."

" Serves you right for acting the way you did," July snarled as she pointed a finger at Julien. " You have no

respect for other animals. None. Which is why I left you."

" July," Skipper squawked as he waddled over to the two lemurs. " Don't pin the whole wrap on Ringtail. This

is partly my fault, too. I attacked when I should've stood down and...I'm sorry…to both of you and your kids."

" That's okay, Skipper," July piped with a smile as she looked down at Skipper, sighed then paused with a

straight face as she looked back at Julien. " Alright, Julien. I'll give you one more chance. But if you mess this

up…"

" Do not to be worrying, July," Julien hollered with a wide smile then wrapped an arm around July's

shoulders. " I would not to being dreaming of it. Now, can we please to being going back to New York?"

* * *

Yay. The characters finally made it to Denmark. Aww. What a cute friends and family moment. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 18, which is the final chapter before the bonus chapter, by the way. Catch July's answer to Julien's question. Also, prepare yourselves for the moment you have all been waiting patiently for for several weeks to read. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: I got the giving constellations funny names idea from the movie _Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch_. Thank-you for reading this message.


	18. Chapter 18

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were fantastic. Now here is the final chapter, before I post the bonus chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 18

" Of course, Julien, " July grinned as Kowalski approached Skipper. " Just give me and the kids a few

moments to pack."

" Skipper," Kowalski whispered as he leaned toward one of Skipper's ears. " Aren't you going to take care of

some unfinished business with the Danes before we leave?"

" Business with the Danes," July raised an eyebrow at Skipper. " Wait a second. You're that penguin who

blew up that apartment building years ago, along with two other penguins? The police here have been

searching everywhere for you."

" You know about that," Skipper tilted his head.

" Yes," July buzzed as she nodded her head. " I saw your wanted pictures a while back ago, but they took

them down once they found the real culprit who was responsible for the explosion. Sadly, the real culprit

turned out to be my twin brother Agosto."

Skipper's jaw dropped. " I'm claimed innocent now," he chirped then paused. " Is this a joke?"

" More like a strange dream," Barbara chimed.

" What," Skipper rang as he raised an eyebrow. " I tried to prove that to myself earlier and it didn't work."

" It's simple," King Julien tweeted. " All you have to do is wake up."

" Wake up," Skipper squeaked. " But I can't wake up."

" Skipper," the ghost of Marlene whistled as she appeared and rested her hand on Skipper's shoulder. "

Wake up."

" I am awake," Skipper groaned then roared. " Have you people all cracked?"

" Skipper, please wake up," the otter ghost barked as she began weeping. " Wake up."

Suddenly, his vision faded and he started to hear someone crying right next to his right ear. He slowly

opened his eyes to find Marlene alive and resting her head right next to his. They were both laying down on

one of the hospital beds." Marlene," his eyes widened as he began to sit up, but he grew dizzy and laid back

down. He reached one of his flippers up to feel his head. It had a bandage on it. " Marlene, where am I,"

Skipper uttered out.

Marlene looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. " Skipper," she sobbed. " You're alive."

" Of course, I'm alive," Skipper cooed as he shrugged. " What about you? You're…alive." He cheered with a

wide smile as he wrapped his flippers around Marlene's torso with tears of joy streaming down his face. " I

can't believe it," he cried. " I thought you were dead."

" You thought I was dead," Marlene raised an eyebrow as she pulled back to look at her husband in the

eyes. " You're the one who's been in a coma for at least a week."

" A week," Skipper bellowed then winced at the pain throbbing from his head. " What happened?"

" You went to go pick up Maddie from the lemurs' place before dinner and got smacked in the head by one of

the kids," Kowalski utttered. " Apparently, they jumped too high on the bounce house and landed on top of

your head. After that, you fell into a coma."

" So, where am I," Skipper squawked.

" At the animal hospital," Private chattered.

" Where are the kids," Skipper squeaked.

" Doris is watching them," Kowalski piped. " I'll call her and have her bring them over."

Kowalski pulled out a walkie-talkie and contacted Doris. Fifteen minutes later, Doris arrived with Debra,

Barbara, Max, and Maddie in tow.

" Daddy," Maddie wailed as she ran over, jumped onto the bed then wrapped her arms around Skipper's

neck, sniffling. " Daddy, I am so sorry."

" For what," Skipper raised an eyebrow after he wrapped his flippers around Maddie's torso.

" For jumping on the bounce house, after I was told not to and for hurting you," Maddie sobbed.

" That was you who knocked me out," Skipper pulled Maddie as he widened his eyes at her. " Swiss cheese,

you're lean."

" She gets it from you," Marlene smirked then kissed Skipper on the cheek. " Don't scare me like that ever,

again. Okay?"

" Scare you," Skipper shrieked as he snapped his head toward Marlene. " You scared me. I had this horrible

nightmare that I'd lost you and..."

" I know," Marlene half whispered. " You were singing, talking, and crying in your sleep the whole time you

were out. Not to mention that you punched the vet in the eye when he went to check on you."

" I thought there was something different about the feel of Ringtail's face when I punched him," Skipper

chuckled then winced from the injury, again. " Ow. How much longer do I have to be here?"

" From what the vet said," Kowalski rattled as he tapped his chin. " Right after you wake up, which so

happens to be right now."

" Good," Skipper groaned. " Because I would like to get out of this place."

" Skipper," Marlene murmered.

" Yes, Marlene," Skipper uttered.

" Skipper," Marlene hollered as she grabbed Skipper by his shoulders and started shaking him. His vision

started to go blurry on him as Marlene shook him. " Skipper," Marlene dinged. " Skipper. Skipper, wake up."

" But I am awake," Skipper yelled as the volume of his voice changed and vibrated.

" Wake up," Marlene shouted.

Skipper closed his eyes then opened them, again. When he opened them, again, he was in his bed, back at

the otter habitat. He turned his head to find Marlene at the side of the bed staring at him with her paws

clenched tightly onto his shoulders. " Huh," Skipper startled as he looked around the room then began

speaking rapidly. " Who? What? Where? Sometimes y? Must you use your death grip on me?"

" Sorry," Marlene murmered as she loosened her grip on Skipper's shoulder. " You were having a nightmare."

" So you squeeze the life out of my shoulders," Skipper squeaked as he rubbed his shoulders with his

flippers.

" Will this make up for it," Marlene buzzed then kissed Skipper on the end of his beak. Skipper kissed Marlene

back then wrapped his flippers around Marlene's torso, forcing her close enough to dangle her arms around

his neck. Marlene pulled her head back and looked into Skipper's eyes. " Whoa," She gasped as her eye's

sparkled. " That must've been some nightmare."

" It was," Skipper sighed as he looked down then looked back up.

" What was it about," Marlene muttered as she raised an eyebrow. Skipper sighed then explained the whole

dream to her. When he was done telling her, she giggled. " Skipper," the otter cooed. " I can't believe you

actually dreamt that. I'm not dying. My body just lost a little too much blood from giving birth to Max. That's

all."

" That's all," Skipper rang.

" Yep," Marlene nodded her head. " And now that my body has completely recuperated, I'll be fine."

" Good," Skipper chimed. " I'm just glad it's not what I dreamt. If I had lost you, I wouldn't know what to do.

I love you, Otterpop. I always have and always will."

" I love you, too, Skipper," Marlene chirped with a grin. " By the way, did you just call me Otterpop? Ah, who

cares. I'm just glad you're awake from that horrible dream."

" Me too, Otterpop," Skipper stated with a smile. " Me too." After saying that, he and Marlene gazed into

each others eyes, once more then went back to kissing, happy to still be there for one another.

* * *

Whoa. It was a dream inside of a dream? Weird, but cool. Aww. Skipper has finally reunited with Marlene. I too am glad that Marlene's death was all a dream. As a matter of fact, I am so glad, I think I might cry. Anyway. Thanks for reading this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it. BTW: I will be posting a bonus chapter to this sometime this week. If you would like to read it, please stay tuned and find out more. Also, if you're confused, the ending of this story took place after Maddie went over to sleep at the lemurs' habitat. Thank-you for reading this message.


	19. Bonus Chapter

" In the Not Too Distant Future"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were awesome. Now here's the bonus chapter I promised you. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Bonus Chapter 19

Soon, Maurice walked inside the cave with Maddie right behind him. " Skipper," Maurice uttered. " Marlene?

I've come to bring Maddie…" He stopped and froze by the table, eyes widening.

Maddie, who had bumped into the back of the lemur, walked around. " What's going on," she chimed then

stared at her parents with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes widened and she froze in place, too. Maurice swiftly

placed his paws over Maddie's eyes then cleared his throat.

Skipper and Marlene stopped what they were doing and turned their heads toward Maurice and Maddie."

Maurice," Skipper stuttered as he and Marlene blushed. " I see you've brought Maddie home. How was she?"

" She was an angel," Maurice rang after he uncovered Maddie's eyes then placed his paws on his hips. " At

least, until she punched and broke J.J.'s nose."

" Maddie, how could you," Marlene gasped as she narrowed her eyes.

" We made a bet to see who would be a better boxer and he left his face wide open," Maddie chirped as she

shrugged.

" That's no reason for you to haul off and break his nose," Skipper stated in a stern tone. " He's less

experienced of a fighter than you. That would be like me hauling off and pulling a _Switzerland Nelson, Neck _

_Twist combo_ on your uncles without teaching them the proper strategies to avoid it."

" _Switzerland Nelson, Neck Twist combo_," Maddie tweeted then tilted her head. " What's that?"

" Something I'll never teach you, until you learn to control your actions more," Skipper uttered.

" Oh," Maddie sighed as she lowered her head. " Okay." Next, she walked over to the couch, sat her bag

down then began unpacking her stuff.

Maurice folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the couple. " What," Skipper squeaked.

" You know, if you two wanted some alone time, you could've given me a warning," Maurice grumbled.

" Sorry," Marlene giggled with a grin. " We scheduled it at the last minute. By the way, you could have given

us a walkie-talkie call before you came over here."

" Oh, yeah," Maurice mumbled. " I guess, I could've done that."

" Hey, Maurice," Skipper grunted with a smile as he wrapped a flipper around Marlene's shoulders. " Do you

think you can watch Maddie for a couple of more hours? I kinda had a rough night and need some peace and

quiet to gather myself."

" Sure. I don't mind," Maurice piped with a shrug, knowing what the couple had in mind. After that, Maurice

walked over to Maddie then left the otter habitat with her.

Once they had left the otter habitat, Skipper and Marlene continued with what they were doing earlier, but

were interrupted by Max's crying. The parents groaned as they pulled apart, chuckled then walked over to

the baby's crib.

Meanwhile, outside, Maddie tapped Maurice on the shoulder. " Maurice," she buzzed as she followed the

Aye-Aye. " What's 'alone time'?"

" You'll find out when you're older, Maddie," Maurice rattled. " Sorry."

" Oh," Maddie groaned then whistled. " Okay." Soon, the two entered the lemur habitat without saying

another word. After they entered, Maddie went to play _Tag _with London, while Maurice went to tend to J.J.'s

nose. It was going to be along eight weeks, not only for Maurice, but for J.J., as well.

Later, back at the otter habitat, Skipper and Marlene were still taking care of Max. After they were done

taking care of Max, the couple placed him in his crib then leaned on the guardrail, staring down at him with

smiles on their faces. Once they were done staring, the couple walked away from the crib then started

heading for the exit of the cave. Along the way there, Skipper stopped by the doorway and grabbed his

Spanish guitar. A few seconds later, he and Marlene approached the outdoors and sat down next to each

other by the pond. Soon, Skipper began singing the song he had sang to Marlene on their honeymoon, while

playing his guitar. Marlene felt tears forming in her eyes as she listened to song. Out of most of the songs

she has ever heard, this one was her favorite. Sadly, she rarely got to hear it and sighed when the song had

ended. After the song had ended, Skipper set his guitar on the ground, turned to Marlene, and smiled.

Marlene smiled back then scooted closer to Skipper, who, in turn, wrapped his flipper around her shoulders.

About a couple of minutes later, the couple leaned toward each other and shared a kiss, knowing they would

be together for a while, along with being able to raise their kids.

* * *

Whoa. Maurice and Maddie walked in on Skipper and Marlene kissing?LOL. Aww. Skipper sang for Marlene while playing his Spanish guitar? How sweet. Anyway. Thank-you for reading this story, plus the bonus chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it. Also, I would like to thank those who have reviewed this story, added it as their favorite, etc.I really appreciated it. BTW: I do not own the POM characters, along with the show's original scenary. However, I do own the baby animals, along with Jane and July. If you would like to borrow any of them, please ask me for permission first, so I can loan them to you. Thank-you for reading this message.


End file.
